One Tree Hill Spinoff
by hotscott23
Summary: This takes place when Jamie attends Tree Hill High and takes place season by season. Note this was finished prior to Season 6 airing. Seven Seasons 149 epiosdes!
1. Chapter 1

_**please note this was made prior to the completion of Season 6!!! Thanks**_

_**Tree Hill – Season 1**_

_**15 episodes **_

_**Beginning**_

In the series opener of _Tree Hill_, _**Pilot**_, James "Jamie" Scott is 17 years old, so is his Aunt Lily. James is the son of Tree Hill High alumni Haley James Scott, and English teacher at Tree Hill for the last 13 years, and Nathan Scott, Tree Hill's once great basketball player turned coach. Now thirteen years later. The Scott legacy continues. James is now in his junior year of high school. Along with his aunt Lily and their friends James is about to start the rest of his life. With trail, and tribulations that his parents once faced. Lucas, Jamie's uncle, is a successful author living in upper East side of New York with his wife of 8 years Peyton Sawyer-Scott, she owns a record label in New York called Red Bedroom Records that originated in Tree Hill. Brooke Davis moved to Paris about 5 years ago and her Clothes over Bros shop in Tree Hill has diminished over the years and has turned into a used book store. Tric is still there and is still the place where everyone hangs out now and then and has been fully taken over by Karen, Deb, and Andy. Dan is still around, is he ever going to die, and Nathan and Haley have slowly allowed him to be in James life, but with strings attached. In the series opener we meet Chelsea Williams, Jamie's girlfriend, Michael Weatherly, Jamie's best friend, Sophia Kelly, Lily's best friend. What will these 5 teenagers embark on over the next 2 years is up to them and fate.

In episode 2, _**Party Like a Rock Star**_, Jamie and Lily throw a party at Jamie's house and get caught by Lucas and Peyton, but that's not the only thing Jamie gets caught doing. Lily is asked out by Michael, but gets grounded as the aftermath for the party. Nathan and Haley return home to find out what went on there and Nathan and Jamie have "the talk". Deb and Dan also appear.

In episode 3, _**Mercy**_, as the aftermath for the party Jamie and Lily are both grounded. Karen talks to Nathan and Haley about what happened last night. Mia shows up in Tree Hill and tells Peyton some bad news. At school Sophia talks to a boy that she has had a crush on since freshman year, Kyle Evans. Everyone finds out a secret about Jamie and Lily.

In episode 4, _**All at Once,**_ the secret is out. Everyone knows that Jamie's Grandpa killed Lily's dad, that's news to Lily. Jamie gets home from school and ask his dad who is Jimmy Edwards, and if Dan killed Keith. Lily comes home heart broken and falls apart in her mothers arms. Haley comes home from work yelling at Jamie on why he wasn't in class today. Nathan tells her he knows about the shooting from a student at school. Lucas and Peyton also appear

In episode 5, _**World,**_ Jamie and Lily deal with the repercussions of what happened. Dan and Nathan talk, about the whole situation. Lucas and Peyton fly back to New York. Jamie visits Quentin's grave and Nathan find him there. Basketball season starts and Jamie isn't playing, but why? Deb and Karen throw an all ages party at Tric and special guest singer Mia Catalano performs live.

In episode 6, _**Love In This Club**__, _the gang head out for a night at Tric, along with them is Karen, Andy, Nathan, and Haley. While there Sophia and Kyle hook up. After seeing this James's true colors are shown to everyone, when he beats up Kyle for being with Sophia. Chelsea and Jamie argue about why he did this and Jamie comes to one hell of a revelation about their relationship. Lily and Michael sneak off to Peyton's old studio and plan on having "sex". Brooke Davis shows up in Tree Hill.

In episode 7, _**False Pretense**_, Chelsea and Jamie end their relationship and Sophia and Jamie talk about what happened at Tric on Saturday. Kyle and James start a rivalry, and this doesn't go so well with the basketball team. Jamie gets detention for talking back to his mother during class. James gets a threatening letter in his locker at the end of the day.

In episode 8, _**Stab My Back**_, Jamie confronts Kyle about the letter left in his locker and Nathan over hears. Kyle is suspended from the team and blames Jamie. Jamie and Nathan get into an argument about Kyle. Jamie serves his detention with his mom and freezes her out. Dan talks to Jamie about his attitude, with Jamie answer "well I haven't killed my brother yet so maybe I don't understand what you're saying"!

In episode 9, _**Easier to Lie**_, Jamie will turn away from Dan and freeze him out of his life. Sophia and Kyle are no longer going out thanks to Jamie. Sophia and him get into a heated argument. That leads to a kiss. Nathan and Haley have sex and maybe something more. Lucas comes back to town alone and tries talking to Jamie.

In episode 10, _**So Here We Are**_, with Lucas back in town Jamie really opens up with everything that's going on around him. Nathan, Haley, and Lucas talk about a plan to get Jamie back on track, basketball? or leaving? Lily visit Dan and confronts him about her father. Karen and Andy are going throw some martial problems.

In episode 11, _**I Do It for You**_, Karen asks Andy to move out; Lucas comes up with an idea for Jamie. Nathan and Haley agree on it. Chelsea and Sophia discuss the kiss between Sophia and Jamie. Michael and Lily have sex. Brooke and Lucas meet for the first time since she has been back. Lucas talks to Jamie about his plans to take Jamie back to New York with him.

In episode 12, _**For What It's Worth**_, Jamie agrees to go to New York with Lucas and get a fresh start, Lucas makes a comment on how similar this situation is to one he had many years ago. Michael breaks up with Lily who finds out he only dated her to get in her pants. Sophia and Jamie talk about his plans to move. Chelsea hooks up with Kyle. Brooke and Haley talk and Haley tells Brooke news that might keep Brooke in town longer then she expected.

In episode 13, _**What You Got**_, At school Jamie stays after to be with his dad at basketball practice where when one player gets hurt Jamie steps in to take his place in a scrimmage game. Turns out J-Luke is just like Nathan. Nathan talks to Jamie on why he didn't join the basketball team. Haley and Brooke shop for baby clothes, that's right another Scott baby is on the way.

In episode 14, _**I Want You to Want Me**_, (Season (Series) Finale pt. 1) Jamie packs up to move to New York tomorrow with Lucas, but has still yet to tell Lily. Karen and Andy decide to get a divorce. Chelsea and Kyle plan to get back at both Sophia and Jamie. Michael feels guilty about what he did to Lily and tries to apologize, but she says to him, "that's okay, its not like I was actually enjoyed it or anything, right, bye".

In episode 15, _**Run! **_, (Season (Series) Finale pt. 2) Nathan and Haley prepare to say goodbye to Jamie, and Haley tells Nathan that she is pregnant. Brooke flies back to Paris but will she be back? Jamie talks to Lily about his plans to move, and she makes a reference to GG by saying, "Oh! So you're ditching me to hangout with Dan and Serena?" Chelsea and Kyle put their plan into motion. Lily stops by Tric to visit her mom whose closing up, but Lily says she'll do it 'go home mom', while there Sophia shows up. Jamie and Lucas fly to New York where Jamie hopes to get a fresh start. Back in Tree Hill, over whelmed with guilt Michael gets into a car accident after blowing a red light, Nathan and Haley have 'we're having a baby sex' and while at Tric Sophia ask Lily if she smells smoke, they both turn around a realize that Tric has gone up in flames. Season 2 picks up at the same spot.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tree Hill – Season 2**_

_**21 episodes**_

_**Beginning:**_

In the Season 2 Opener …_**In a House of Fire**_, _**the**_ events that occurred in the season one finale are replayed and then the episode picks up at current time. Lily and Sophia find a way out of Tric through a window in the studio, but when they both get outside Lily collapses onto the ground, and the fire department arrives. Tric is severely damaged, by the act of arson. Michael ends up in the ICU at the hospital and is in critical condition. While in New York Jamie literally runs into a girl while in a coffee shop, Katherine "Kat" Jenkins. Doctors tell Michaels parents that he would not have survived if this man didn't save him…Andy. At episodes end Karen learns of Andy's heroic deeds and questions their divorce, Lily arrives at the hospital and Karen learns of the fire at Tric.

In episode 2 _**Time Won't Let Me Go **_Lily wakes up after the fire at Tric while in the ICU, Michael has still not waken up yet and Lily learns of what happened to him. Lucas and Jamie get a phone call about what happened last night. Sophia goes back to school the next day and gets a suspicious vibe from both Kyle and Chelsea. Nathan and Haley decide to turn the guest bedroom into a nursery, and they both visit Lily in the Hospital. At episodes end Jamie meets up with Kat at the coffee shop and Lily visits Michael, while she's there he wakes up.

In episode 3 _**Say (All I Need) **_Sophia over hears Kyle and Chelsea talking about the fire and finds out it was Kyle who started it. Sophia tells Karen and Lily about what she heard. Looks like there is a new bad couple in town. In New York Peyton gets a visit from Mia and a music exec. Who wants Peyton's label to host a series of concerts for TRL in Time Square. But could this change her plans with Lucas to move back to Tree Hill? At episodes end Peyton tells Lucas about her job opportunity and asked him to stay with her. Nathan starts with the nursery. Kyle and Chelsea are arrested during school.

In episode 4 _**Come Home **_Brooke Davis arrives back in Tree Hill with her boyfriend Chase Adams. Kyle and Chelsea are questioned by the authorities. Jamie attends his first Upper East Side party where he does pot, looks like Jamie caught a new bad habit. Jamie and Kat sleep together the night of the party. Nathan visits Dan at his house and tells him that Haley is Pregnant again, but Nathan wants Dan to back off, but why? At episodes end Kyle confess and is put in lock up and Chelsea is let go. Jamie and Kat deal with the consequences of sleeping together. Lucas and Peyton unpack some boxes because they are not moving, yet!

In episode 5 _**Stuck In a Moment You Can't Get Out Of! **_Jamie finds out that Kat is a singer and sings him one of her favorite songs, only to find out his mother is the one who originally sang it. Chelsea visits Kyle in jail, and plans her own revenge on Lily and Sophia. Lucas starts to write a book titled _**Q**_. Kat gets news from her father that her mom called and was wondering if she would like to visit her, back home. At episodes end Jamie watches Kat perform at Open Mic night at the coffee shop. Nathan tells Dan he wants to protect his family and doesn't want to make the same mistakes he did 13 years ago**. **Kat tells Jamie "I love you" with him responding "I love you too!"

In episode 6 _**City of Devils (a.k.a. On a Night Like This) **_Sophia and Lily gang up on Chelsea while in the locker room during gym class. Jamie buys pot from someone off the street, and is almost caught by Peyton. Jamie and Kat go out on a date. Peyton has her first concert today in Time Square and after work Lucas takes her out to dinner for a job well done dinner. Jamie gets a phone call from Sophia and Lily that make him change his plans about staying in New York. Kat tells her father she'll go and visit her mother. Back in Tree Hill Brooke and Chase experience one of the weirdest dates they have ever been on together. At episodes end Nathan brings Haley to the hospital for a check up. Jamie/Kat and Lucas/Peyton have sex. When Jamie gets home from Kat's he tells Lucas that he wants to go home.

In episode 7 _**My Heart Will Always Be the B-Side of My Tongue! **_This episode is all taking place in Manhattan and is basically the goodbye episode for New York, because Jamie is heading home. Jamie tells Kat that he is going back home, but what he doesn't know is that she is leaving herself, too. Lucas tells Jamie that he will see him soon. Peyton's last band plays for TRL. Mia Catalano performs a song that she and Peyton came up with long ago. At episodes end Jamie packs up and heads to the airport while there he bumps into someone he knows…..Kat.

In episode 8 _**Hello Again pt.1 (mid-season finale)**_a recap of what happened after Jamie and Kat ran into each other is played through and then the episode picks up at current time. Jamie and Kat land in Tree Hill and arrive back home to Jamie's house, where Kat meets Haley. Michael starts to doubt the decision of losing Lily and ask Andy for advice as he is trying to get back with Karen. Jamie takes Kat to see Sophia and Lily. Sophia tells Jamie of everything that has happened since he left and they also discuss 'what about them?' At episodes end while Nathan and Jamie talk while Jamie unpacks, Kat tells them she is going to walk around and explore some more. The scene cuts to someone knocking on a front door to a house. A women answers, "Katherine!" the camera pans to Kat face, "Mom!" and the episode ends.

In episode 9 _**Hello Again pt. 2, **_Kat and her mom Lisa talk about being a stranded from each other for the last 4 years. Jamie continues his addiction to weed and keeps it a secret from Nathan, Haley, Kat, and all his friends. Jamie starts to realize that after hanging out with his friends that everything has changed since he left, especially Lily. Chelsea finds out that Michael wants to get back together with Lily. Jamie visits Kyle in jail. At episodes end Michael asks out Lily again, but what will her answer be. Kat introduces Jamie to her mother.

In episode 10 _**She's Only 18 **_Its Jamie and Lily's 18th birthday and all hell will break loose. After telling Michael, she'll think about getting back together. Lily gets ready for her party. Michael, as a surprise for Lily, plans her party with the help of Brooke and Sophia, who brings the guest. Brooke plans a few surprises for the 18 year old and for Jamie, Nathan shares a couple beers with him. As for gifts between Lily and Jamie, you wouldn't believe who gets the most shocking. At episodes end. Jamie says goodbye to the guest as they leave and Lily finds Michael having sex with Chelsea. Looks like getting back together just went down the drain.

In episode 11 _**If I'd Found the Right Words To Say**_ A new student starts attending Tree Hill, Darius Hunter, the new hot shot Ravens point guard and a new problem for Nathan. Sophia and Darius run into each by mistake during passing period and immediately connect. Lily is furious with Michael and goes to a party to have fun and meets Jack Goodwin, the two hit it off really well. At episodes end Jamie and Kat are getting ready to have sex when Kat says something that upsets Jamie, and he walks out. Darius meets up with someone at the river court. And Jack and Lily start dating.

In episode 12 _**Nice Guys Finish Last,**_ Jamie quickly sees Darius as a rival. Nathan asks Jamie to be part of the team as Darius accepts competition. Haley worries about Jamie joining the basketball team as she knows what it did to Nathan. Michael keeps calling Lily to apologize, but she continues to ignore him and date Jack as a rebound for what Mike did to her. Mike confronts Chelsea about the whole situation that they are in. Andy and Karen go on a date. At episodes end Brooke leaves to see how Clothes over Bros is doing, and tells Haley that she will be back when the baby comes.

In episode 13 _**Everything I'm Not,**_ Dan learns his grandson, Jamie, is on the team, but Nathan is getting to the breaking point when Dan continues to push him, because he wants to be there for his grandchildren. Haley fears for her baby's safety because of what Dan is capable of. She continues to warn Jamie to be safe at basketball

In episode 14 _**When You Wish upon a Star**_ Set in a alternate reality as Haley dreams about what her life would be like once her baby comes. Nathan and Haley are happy with their 18 year-old son and newborn baby boy, Matthew. Brooke and Chase are married and have two kids of their own, Amanda and Patrick. Dan is dead, from his HCM. Jamie is struggling with his affections between Kat and Sophia,…..but ultimately chooses Kat. Lily and Michael are happy for each other after they broke up, and Karen and Andy are back together.

In episode 15 _**When It All Falls Apart **_In the most unprecedented episode since season 3. Jamie and Kat start having jealousy issues and Jamie questions their relationships. The events that happen in the last 10 minutes of this episode will change the future of everyone's lives around, Lily Scott. While walking home through the park, Lily is attacked and is brutally beaten and raped. At episodes end Lily is laying unconscious on the ground and her phone in front of her starts ringing: Mom's Cell!

In episode 16 _**Boulevard of Broken Dreams **_Jamie wakes up the next morning to find Lily sitting on the edge of his bed crying. Jamie finds out that Lily was raped, but she tells him to keep it to himself, but Jamie is hesitant to agree. Jamie and Kat's jealousy issues get carried away. Lily tells Sophia her secret. Lily continues to see Jack but is tense while around him and very protective of herself. Michael continues to get jealous seeing them and his heart is breaking after what happened at her birthday party. Michael learns from Jamie of Lily's attack and the two are determined to find out who raped her. At episodes end Jamie cant hold in Lily's secret much longer and tells Karen. While being comforted by Andy she calls the cops and the search begins. Jamie is caught kissing Sophia by Kat

In episode 17 _**Eye of the Hurricane **_A category 3 Hurricane storm is headed toward Tree Hill. Brooke learns of Lily's attack and comes to Karen's aid. Lucas and Peyton are trying to get to Tree Hill, but because of the storm their flight is canceled and the two decide to drive. Sophia and Darius continue to be the "perfect" couple they are until Michael learns a shocking secret of Darius's…he attacked and raped Lily, because of Chelsea. Jamie professes he still loves Kat after getting caught kissing Sophia. Nathan gets called into a school conference because of trouble from the basketball team. An incident with Dan leads Haley to get painful contractions, but with both Jamie and Nathan occupied, Dan is the only one to bring her to the Hospital. Michael kisses Lily, and she slaps him and says " I hate you!"; by the time Haley gets to the hospital blood appears to be running down her leg. Nathan shows up too late and learns that Haley had a miscarriage and he sucker punches Dan and says to him " As of now, don't call me your son". Jamie learns about the death of the baby and gets comforted by Karen. At episodes end the Hurricane comes ashore. And everyone's lives change forever.

In episode 18 _**Point of No Return**_ Brooke tries to do everything she can to help out Nathan and Haley after the loss of the baby. Jamie and Kat's relationship continues to be rocky with Jamie's attitude. Lucas and Peyton return to realize what has happened in Tree Hill: Lily's attack and Haley's miscarriage. After the miscarriage Nathan has gone into a dark place, one he never thought he would have. Haley decides to lay low, and stay in the house. After his brother died, Jamie goes back to smoking weed only to realize that not only does his addiction make him feel better, but causes him to act strangely.

In episode 19 _**You're Crashing, But You're No Wave **_Tric is completed and Deb helps Karen reinstate the new Tric by creating a fund raiser, but something goes wrong when the money is reported stolen. Michael's attempts to confess his love for Lily are heading down a slim road; as he tries to regain her trust by helping out her mother with Tric's resurrection. Lucas tries to bring his sister back on track by comforting her with some books, and helps his nephew with some advice. Peyton does her best to help the Scott family by offering Haley to do another record, while learning a secret between her and Lucas. Kat calls it quits on her relationship with Jamie. After losing a second grandson, Dan goes on a one-man mission to be good and wants to help his family; he learns of Lily's attack and finds out it was Darius. At episodes end. Dan offers Darius a deal with the devil. Skills helps out Nathan by taking over the coaching position. Jamie's addiction continues as his attitude towards his friends and family grows violent. Jack also appears.

In episode 20 _**Show Me the Meaning of Being Lonely **_As a result from breaking up with Kat leads Jamie to an even darker situation as he soon meets a well-known dealer, and buys more pot until he gets caught by Chase. Chelsea visits Kyle. Sophia be-friends Chelsea as her plan to get her back is set in motion. Haley is still in denial and will not get out of bed. At episodes end, Sophia records Chelsea telling her about how Darius raped Lily. Haley decides enough is enough and begins to put her life back together. And Kyle gets the shock of a lifetime when all charges are dropped, and he is released from Jail, and promises to try and start his life over.

In episode 21 _**Why Do They Rock So Hard? (Season Finale)(2-hours)**_

_**Hour 1 **_In the second season finale, Jamie is left with an ultimate decision as he re-grows his relationship with Sophia and must make a decision, Kat or Sophia. Jack becomes good friends with Lily, and tries to make amends with Michael. Nathan and Haley get their lives in order and Nathan gets back to coaching. School is let out for Summer. Chelsea gets caught by the principal of what she did and is sent to boarding school in Utah. Lucas and Peyton get ready to have a baby. Tric officially opens. Peyton hosts a series of concerts.

_**Hour 2 **_In the conclusion of the season finale. Kyle returns and gets a convincing offer from a Tree Hill resident. In the season ending cliffhanger Nathan and Haley head to Tric leaving Jamie home alone. Dan is about to leave Tree Hill for a break from everything when he gets a mysterious message "Your Number Is Up…" Lily tells Jack she just wants to be friends, realizing how much Michael has put his heart and soul out there, Lily can only thank him in one way, "I still love you!" but before she can confess her love, Michael is kidnapped, but by who? Jamie has to choose between Sophia or Kat, but before he chooses his addiction causes him to have a major heart attack and is left to die with no to save him. And the season End? What's in store for season 3 stick around and find out.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tree Hill – Season 3**_

_**22 episodes**_

_**Beginning:**_

In the season 3 Opener, _**Everything Starts Where It Ends**_, the season opens where season 2 left off. With Jamie having his heart attack, and Sophia, realizing she has feelings for him again. Sophia arrives at the Scott residence to realize that Jamie's on the floor in pain, but as soon as she calls 911, he falls unconscious. While falling into a short-term coma and fighting for his life, Jamie has two dreams: one with Kat and the other with Sophia, but each dream may shape who he may become once he wakes up. Michael is kidnapped by his estranged father, and has to escape, but his feeling towards his dad is clouding his judgment to leave. Lily tries to find Michael, but gets caught up with helping her mom with Tric, but in a twist never seen coming…Kyle is there helping Karen, but the offer Karen gave him is even more shocking, Kyle is going to be staying with them. Nathan's decision to come back to coaching is about to be tested when Skills is named new head coach under the ruling of the new head of the athletic department, Jim Sterling; Nathan gets upset and angry, but soon discovers that his son is in the hospital. At episodes end Haley wants to go back to music, but decides to retire and give Peyton's offer to Kat. Haley then gets a call from Nathan about Jamie. Dan tries to trace the message he received last season, and find out who could have done it. Michael is let go by his father.

In episode 2, _**The Reason I Go On**_, Jamie is still in a coma, which leads Nathan and Haley to their breaking points once they learn of the results: Jamie had a heart attack due to early onset HCM and his addiction to weed acted as the catalyst. As Jamie is still in the hospital, the remaining summer won't be fun for Lily, Sophia, Kat, Michael, and Kyle as Senior Year approaches. Michael keeps the secret that his father kidnapped him from everyone, but Kyle overhears him and trying to be good on his behalf, has to stay quiet as well. Kat ponders on Peyton's offer to recording an album, but with Jamie in the hospital, it makes it harder for her to make a decision. Lily is still upset and angry with her mom for letting Kyle stay with them, but Karen tells her the truth – that she released Kyle and the real reason why she let him stay. Peyton's pregnancy is about to be a stain on Kat's chances to record an album, so Haley decides she can record it. Still stunned about him and Peyton having a baby, Lucas has a lot on his mind and questions if he is ever going to finish his new book. At episodes end Kat decides to make the record. Jamie wakes up from his coma, but first Jamie finishes his dream with both girls asking, "which one of us are you going to choose?", Jamie wakes up and sees someone standing at his bedside, and responds…"You!"…and the episode ends.

In episode 3, _**Blessings from A Blackened Sky**_, It's revealed Dan is the person who was there when Jamie opened his eyes from his coma, Dan tries to help him, yet Jamie declines as he responds: "You killed my great uncle and you killed my brother….I HATE YOU! STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!" and throws a pillow, a hospital cup and tray at him. Dan realizes that Jamie is like his two sons, and leaves. Jamie gets angry and starts to cry because of the people he's lost because of Dan. Haley gives Kat guidelines for making a album and a few pointers, but Haley's quick obsession test Kat's nerves. Brooke and Peyton have a huge reunion, while Lucas is occupied with Tric, Peyton asks if Brooke could hang out with her BFF like they did in High school…instantly Brooke says yes. Nathan is so upset with Skills being the head coach, and he attempts to prove to Jim Sterling that he has made the Tree Hill Ravens the best High School basketball team ever under his guidance; with hearing this Skills decides to rebound. Sophia gets a new job as a waitress at the local bookstore/coffee shop and meets a new co-worker, Will Chambers. Michael goes on a downward spiral when his father, Pete, tries to contact him since the kidnapping.

In episode 4, _**Anthem for the Underdog**_, As Senior Year begins, Jamie is stuck on bed rest and is confronted by Nathan and Haley about the drug addiction. Lily tries to brave the new world as seniors without Jamie's support, yet in another twist Kyle helps her out. Kat also tries to brave the new world as a starting musician as she begins her first track with Haley and Peyton. Michael continues to ignore his father and seeks a bedridden Jamie for advice, when he confesses to him that his father was the one who kidnapped him. Nathan and Skills play rivalry games on each other trying to nab the head coaching position. While Peyton and Haley are occupied Brooke wants to have fun, and wants Lucas to also have fun. Dan's investigation on who's sending him the text messages reaches new levels, when he successfully traced the phone. Sophia starts having a hard time with work, but Will comes in to help her and show her the ropes. At episodes end Dan finds out the phone is prepaid. Lily and Kyle become good friends. Michael tells his friends it's over, but unknown to them, he is keeping his father's letters. Skills winds up getting the official head coaching position leaving Nathan to confront Mr. Sterling. Will asks Sophia if she wants to have lunch with him someday…. and she accepts.

In episode 5, _**Feel This**_, Sophia and Will have lunch together, but Sophia doesn't get the same connection she did with Jamie. Lily visits Jamie at home, and Kyle tags along, and Jamie is shocked to see him out of jail. Karen and Andy plan on renewing their vows. Lucas and Peyton find out that they are having a baby girl, but could Peyton find out news that she doesn't want to hear. Michael gets another letter from his father and is almost caught by his mom. Sophia visits Jamie and they both share a kiss and feel the spark between them, but ignore it. Dan receives another message, "Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock!" Nathan reels with the repercussions of his confrontation with Mr. Sterling and is nervous he is going to get arrested. At episodes end Sophia makes another date with Will, the police show up at the Scott house to arrest Nathan for aggravated battery, and Jamie gets out of bed for the first time in 3 days.

In episode 6, _**All Kinds of Time**_, Jamie gets bored while recuperating at home and calls Peyton to bring him something to do. While on the phone Peyton asks Jamie what his favorite color is and he says, "Green". Haley does everything she can to help Nathan who is in lock-up, until his lawyer gets there. Mr. Sterling keeps adding on to the story of what Nathan did to him, when it was only a punch in the face. Karen and Andy set a date for their ceremony, May 3rd. Dan gets another message "Tick-Tock", little does the culprit know, Dan installed security cameras. Peyton arrives in Jamie's bedroom carrying paint cans, brushes, rollers, and different color pencils, a sketch pad, some charcoal, and a book of famous and life changing quotations. What does Peyton have is store for Jamie. At episodes end. Sophia and Will go on another date. Jamie picks up a new habit thanks to Peyton and her artistic ability. Nathan is released but is put on house arrest for 30 days, Haley's in for a ride of her lifetime. Dan finds out who has been threatening him and decides to do the right thing.

In episode 7, _**Empty Room/Empty Apartment**_, This episode picks up where episode six ended. Haley walks into Jamie's room and finds him painting his room, and she says, "Your father has been put on house arrest for 30 days, your going back to school in 7 and you just had a heart attack and your now painting your room, I'm gonna lose my shit!" The episode flash-forward to the next morning and Sophia comes to visit Jamie only to realize what he has done. Lily and Kyle grow a special bond between each other and share a "friendly" kiss. Peyton gets her blood test back and the results are tearful. At episodes end Peyton tells Lucas she has a tumor in her breast. But is it benign or malignant? Dan goes to the cops and shows him the videos and messages he has been getting and a warrant for the arrest of Darius Hunter is officially out!

In episode 8, _**Fight For All The Wrong Reasons**_, Dan is on a mission to get back at Darius, but plans change when a rumor about Dan, a women, and another child spreads through town and everyone questions their beliefs. Jamie's close to returning to school since his heart attack, but is he close to returning to basketball, especially now since their current point guard is benched? Lily and Kyle grow closer to each other, as do Sophia and Will. Kyle and Will talk about a double date with the girls. Only to find out that Jamie and Michael are at the same place. Haley and Kat start having some early issues with the first track. Nathan is still pissed at Skills, but to get over his anger Nathan decides to take a nap and has a dream where he gets a little guidance from….Whitey " Your fighting for all the wrong reasons, Nathan" Lucas takes Peyton on a road-trip to not only ease the problems he has with his new book, but also Peyton's sudden condition, and her pregnancy. Karen discovers Lily is growing closer to Kyle. In the end Peyton text Karen about taking her place as recording manager until she has the baby, and Karen accepts

In episode 9 , _**The Worst Day Ever**_, Back at school for the first time since his heart attack, Jamie starts having a bad day and the true reason for this is not what he thinks. Lily wants to learn more about Kyle, but learning that Michael is in distress she wants to help him; Kyle noticing she is going to do this, knows why Michael is distressed and decides to help her help him. Will takes Sophia to meet his parents, but when she notices something about them, she questions her relationship with Will. Nathan takes Whitey's advice considerably and tries accepting Skills as the head coach, but still can't get out of his house, so he calls Skills for talks on how to change the team. Haley realizing her problem with the track is that Kat can't accept; Kat wants to accept it, but can't really focus on those vocals; however, a face from Haley's past comes back to haunt her and Kat…Chris Keller.

In episode 10, _**Welcome to My Life**_, Chris wants to help Kat like he did with Haley, but Haley doesn't want his help and tries to shut him out, yet Kat feels he might be the only one to save her. Nathan is close to getting out of house arrest, but he wants Jamie to do some favors for him. Michael is still depressed and Lily and Kyle try to help him, yet his attitude is starting to take a toll towards his friends. With Will away for the weekend Sophia gets the chance to hang out with Jamie. Darius comes back to Tree Hill and comes up with a plan to get rid of Dan all together, but what Dan doesn't know is that Darius isn't the person who sent him "Your time is up!" Back from their road-trip, Lucas gets a call that will change his career as Peyton gets the true breast cancer results that will change her life, Lucas's life, and their baby's. Karen, taking Peyton's place as record manger until the baby's arrival, seeks new bans for Tric. And does so by booking, Simple Plan.

In episode 11, _**Someone That You're With (mid-season finale)**_, Nathan finally come out of house arrest and decides to take a jog only to discover a man stalking Michael's house, who is he and why did he run away after being spotted; Nathan decides to be a bodyguard for Michael. Michael learns of this and can't tell anybody that the man is his father, and tries to do whatever to be safe. Knowing her uncle is protecting Michael, Lily thanks Kyle for helping her… and Kyle replies back by kissing her. Peyton tells Lucas that her cancer is malignant (non-threatening) to her and the baby, but Lucas tells her that the publisher that wanted his book declined it, but why? Lucas gets upset and Peyton comforts him. Sophia hiding the fact that she hung out with Jamie, and dates Will. At episodes end Andy moves back into Karen's house now that the two are renewing their vows. Will tells Sophia that he wants to be her boyfriend; and she responds……

In episode 12, _**Asking For It!**_, We find out what Sophia answered to Will, "Uh, I got to go". Lucas does everything he can to get his book published. Nathan spots the same man outside Michael's house and quietly walks up behind him and asks him what he is doing, with the man replying " I only want to see my son,". Nathan confronts Michael about his father. Jamie goes back to school and takes it easy at basketball practice when he starts to get palpitations, but how easy will Skills be on him? Haley and Kat work on the last stages of her first track, but with Chris around Haley knows something will go array. Dan and Darius come face to face for the first time.

In episode 13, _**All We Are**_, While at school Jamie is taken out of class and brought home. Peyton was rushed to the hospital. Braxton Hicks Contractions. Everyone worries because of the critical condition the baby is in during the 2nd trimester. Lucas talks to Peyton's doctor and finds out that Peyton must stay on bed rest for her third trimester. Nathan and Haley deal with the fact that their baby's due date would be coming up soon and that Haley lost her baby. The Ravens have a basketball game and Jamie nerves are bothering him. Will and Sophia talk about the situation they are in and say that its too soon because she may have feelings for someone else and she just wants to make sure before she makes a mistake in their relationship. Lily and Kyle have sex and Nathan offers Michael and out by offering him to move into the Scott's guest bedroom. Michael accepts, after noticing his father stalking him.

In episode 14, _**Coming To Terms**_, Today is Haley's due date and the silence has taken over in the Scott house: Shades shut, lights dimmed, phone unplugged, and doors locked. Lucas visits Haley and does everything he can, but with Peyton on bed rest at home there's not much he can do. Nathan talks to Skills about the team and comes face to face with Mr. Sterling since the courtroom. At episodes end the Ravens win the last game before playoffs and after the game Sophia runs up to Jamie and hugs him but the spark that is lit between the two results in a kiss, Will witnesses it and the episode ends.

In episode 15, _**Under Pressure**_, Now that the Raven's are steady in the playoffs a party is thrown on the beach and Sophia goes with Jamie and Lily and Kyle. Now best-friends Michael and Will decide to play the field and get over the women they love. While at the party Jamie and Will get into a drunken fight over Sophia. But have a good laugh about it before the night is over. Nathan and Haley have sex in the shower back at home and Darius comes up with a plan to eliminate Dan all together. Deb turns up in Tree Hill and finds out about Karen and Andy's plan to renew their vows and insisted on hosting their after party.

In episode 16, _**Let Me Take You There**_, Nathan continues to help Skills with the Ravens. Jamie and Sophia have sex. Deb and Karen discuss wedding plans. Lucas and Nathan decide to throw a bachelor party for Andy. Peyton still remains on bed-rest. Haley is introduced to a 17 year-old name Bridget Owens thanks to the workings of Chris. Bridget and Kat bond and become instant friends. Sophia and Lily arrive at cheer practice and Michael and Will are there, but why? Darius is spotted going to the local hunting shop by Dan. At episodes end Jamie and Sophia are in a very steady relationship and Nathan and Skills get ready for the State Championship.

In episode 17, _**Some Kind of Wonderful Nothing **_The day has arrived for the Ravens to play for the State title once again. Nathan and Skills believe they're ready for another win. Jamie gets injured during the 2nd period. Sophia, Lily and the rest of the squad start to worry. Kat and Bridget stay back to work in the studio on a song that both Chris and Haley agreed on for a duet, but instead of work the two talk and grow closer together. The Ravens lose the state championship game and Nathan blames Jamie, because of his injury. At episodes end Jamie tries talking to Nathan but gets no response. Dan find out that Darius bought a .9 millimeter gun.

In episode 18, _**I Kissed A Girl **_ Bridget and Kat hang out at the beach and grow intensely closer, but will that spark eventually be lit? Nathan is still ignoring Jamie, so Jamie returns that favor and brings up a past time of Nathan's point shaving. Haley and Chris both agree that Kat and Bridget are working really well together and Chris says once again, "Chris Keller's work here is done,". Kyle and Lily are finally confronted by both Karen and Andy about there sudden relationship. At episodes end Bridget and Kat share a kiss in the studio and Haley witnesses it, on surprise. Deb tells Karen she booked a reception hall for her and Andy. Chris Keller leaves town.

In episode 19, _**One More Day**_, Andy's bachelor party day is here and Karen worries about how it will be. Haley deals with the repercussions of witnessing the kiss between Bridget and Kat, but doesn't mention it to anyone besides Nathan, but could Jamie over hear it. Dan discovers a shocking secret about one of his notes and a letter Jamie wrote to him, they are the same handwriting, looks like "Your number is Up!" was sent by Jamie. While in the middle of the bachelor party it comes to an immediate halt as Lucas gets a phone call from Haley saying Peyton has gone into labor, and is at the hospital. Darius breaks into Dan's house. At episodes end everyone shows up at the hospital for Peyton and Dan and Darius come face to face for one last showdown.

In episode 20, _**Hear You Me**_, Lucas arrives to Peyton's bedside. Darius pulls out his gun and threats Dan with it, but has Dan already called 911? Jamie and Sophia arrive at the hospital at 2:57 am to find everyone in the waiting room. Lucas update to everyone that nothing has changed yet. Lily and Kyle wonder about their relationship and Karen and Andy are told by Lucas to join him and Peyton. A police car comes flying around a corner and Darius hears it and wonders if Dan calls the cops, bingo, he did. 3:08 am. No change on Peyton as the baby is resisting to come out. As police cars fly up to Dan's house Darius pulls the trigger and hits Dan right in the chest. Darius runs out the back door only to get caught by a police officer and is arrested. 3:15 am Dan arrives at the hospital and is immediately put into surgery. Peyton and the baby's heart rate are both slightly dropping. Jamie and Sophia connect in a way they never have. Lily and Kyle agree no matter what nothing will change between them. 3:22:58 second the baby finally gives up and the doctors tell Peyton to start pushing. Dan surgery has had many complications. 3:23:33 Lucas and Peyton welcome into their family their baby daughter, yet to be named. In OR 3 Dan Scott is pronounced dead at 3:23:33. and the episode ends.

In episode 21, _**Thnks Fr Th Mmrs**_ Shockingly everyone shows up at Dan's funeral to pay their respects, but how forgiving are both Nathan and Lucas after saying, "looks like the bastard got what was coming to him," Jamie is shocked because he can't believe what happened. Everyone finds out that Darius killed Dan, and that it wasn't a suicide. Sophia and Jamie hang-out at the beach were they discover Kat and Bridget flirtatiously playing in the water. Prom tickets are sold at school on Monday. Deb and Karen are finally done with Karen's renewal ceremony plans. Nathan tells Lucas about the time that Dan died and Lucas's (yet-to-be-named) daughter was born, 3:23:33. At episodes end the Prom dates have been picked, the tickets have been sold and the formal wear has been picked up, all that's left to do is Prom. Lucas tells Peyton about Dan's death time and they both believe that Dan somewhat helped with the birth and decide to name their newly born daughter Ellie Danielle Scott.

In episode 22, _**Touch Me I'm Going To Scream pt.1 (Season Finale)**_ In the Third Season Finale, a lot will change, including: A break-up, a fight, a new romance, a mysterious person shows up in Tree Hill, and even…a death! The episode opens with a montage of the ending scene, but not giving away what has happened. Back to normal time. Its 4:30 in the afternoon and the gang gets ready for Prom, should be a night to remember, literally! Sophia and her parents arrive at Jamie's house for pictures. While getting ready it looks like Jamie brought along the "green stuff " and it's not money. 7:30 Jamie and Sophia meet up with Kyle and Lily at Karen's house for some more pictures. While there the limo pulls up barring Michael, Will, Bridget, and Kat, and some beer. 7:56 the gang arrive at the school, Kyle and Lily arrive a little late, Kyle wanted to drive his own car. Sophia mentions that she dropped off her car earlier for the ride to the after party. 9:45 Nathan and Haley are at home watching movies and start to talk about their high school prom(s). Lucas and Peyton struggle with being parents. Deb talks to Karen about her ceremony in two weeks and Andy comes up with a plan that could change everything. During Prom, 10:37 pm., Will invites Michael and Jamie into the bathroom where the three of them take a few shots of Jack Daniels, and Jamie pulls out a joint for everyone to smoke. After their own little party in the bathroom Jamie and Sophia start to dance. Kat and Bridget feel a spark between them when a slow dance song come on, causing Sophia to get close to Jamie. Lily and Kyle decide that its too weird now that Karen put everything that has happened between the two of them into perspective and decide to be best-friends instead. While dancing, Sophia smells smoke on Jamie and ask if he has been smoking pot again, but then smells the alcohol on his breath, but Jamie only replies, "What?...It's Prom!". Sophia slaps Jamie in the face and walks out of the gymnasium. A mysterious person boards a plane to Tree Hill and they are not alone. Jamie asks Kyle for his keys and runs after her. Jamie jumps into Kyle's car and speed away chasing Sophia. Sophia is heartbroken and tears up while driving home. Jamie tries to call Sophia but no answer because her phone is back at Prom. Jamie drops his phone on the floor mat. Sophia speeds around a curve. The screen goes black and all you hear is a car crash into something: tires screech, and a loud crash is heard, at the episode's end the sound of a car's horn going off.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Tree Hill – Season 4**_

_**19 episodes**_

_**Beginning:**_

In episode 1, _**Touch Me I'm Going To Scream pt. 2**_, In the Fourth Season Opener, 25 minutes have pasted since the season three finale. The season opens with Haley waking up at 12:10 am. and hears Jamie in his room, but he sounds depressed. Haley walks in and turns on his light to discover Jamie on the ground next to his bed and Sophia on his bed in her white prom dress covered in blood, "Oh my god what happen, is she okay, are you okay!?", "she's dead!". Jamie gets up and walks out of the house. Haley wakes up Nathan and calls Sophia's parents. As it turns out Sophia wrapped her car around a tree. Jamie gets a call from Lily and Kyle asking where him and Sophia are and where Kyle's car is. Jamie answer's with saying, "Sophia's dead,". Nathan finds Jamie sitting at the river walk and they both have a talk about what is going on. Nathan tells Jamie that Haley brought Sophia to the Hospital, and that Sophia's parents are in shock. Everyone shows up at the hospital. At episodes end 1:53 am Sophia is pronounced legally dead and who gets blamed is unbelievable. Kyle and Lily come home to a surprise, two actually…..Chelsea and a baby.

In episode 2, _**Like A Man Possessed**_, Now that Sophia's parents blame Jamie for Sophia's death, how will he get his life back together. Jamie's friends have a hard time talking to him, including Lily, even his parents are having a hard time. Lucas even tries talking to Jamie and even though its been 6 days since prom Jamie still hasn't changed and hasn't gone to school. Like a stone Jamie just sits at the edge of his bed. Haley and Nathan wonder if this situation could drag Jamie to a place they don't want him to go, the Psych Ward. Lily and Kyle not only have to deal with not being boyfriend-girlfriend, but the fact that Chelsea is back in town and has had a baby boy, could it be Kyle's? Karen and Andy decide to postpone their ceremony with everything that has happened. Nathan visits Dan's grave for answer's and is surprised when Deb shows up. Skills tells Haley to give him a chance on talking with Jamie.

In episode 3, _**Forgive Me!**_, for the first time in 3 weeks Jamie visits Sophia's grave and says that he just wants to wake up, but being unable to finish what he wants to say Sophia's dad shows up and tells Jamie to get the hell away. Nathan and Haley decide that it might be time for Jamie to see a therapist. Skills tells Nathan and Haley that Jamie said that he wishes that the past year and a half was a dream and that he just wants to wake up. Lucas and Peyton take Jamie out for a day of "fun", but it doesn't turn out that well. Lily confronts Chelsea on why she is back and if the baby is Kyle's…..also her rape. Will, Michael, and Kyle arrive at the Scott house where when Jamie sees them he breaks down into tears and wonders why and how!

In episode 4, _**Same Old Song and Dance**_, after weeks of denial and almost on the brink of depression, Jamie goes to see the school's therapist, Ms. Van Der Shaw where he has to remember everything about his childhood, from: his parents to Carrie to Q to his high school years to drug abuse, to a heart attack, and especially to Sophia's death. Nathan and Deb visit Dan's grave and reminisce on the good times they once had with him. Haley, Kat, and Bridget go and see a concert in order to inspire Kat to make an album. Lily and Chelsea go head-to-head on the subject of her-Kyle-and-the-baby.

In episode 5, '_**Livin' on the Edge**_, Brooke returns and has to adjust to everything that happened recently and one thing she wants to spend more time with helping Lucas and Peyton with Ellie. Jamie continues his sessions with the therapist as the sessions get more emotional once his family is involved. Lily tells Kyle about her encounter with Chelsea, but Kyle has some bad news, Chelsea plans on doing everything she can to prove that Kyle is the father. Michael and Karen work on finding new bands for Tric. In the end during a session of Jamie's it is revealed that a kissed he thought Sophia shared with him while dating turned out was actually shared with….Michael!

In episode 6, _**Don't Stop 'til You Get Enough**_, It's an episode completely at Tric. Everyone attends to see what Karen and Michael have planned, but could many others have plans of their own? Dan's will is ready to be read, but what will Nathan and Lucas get? During their stay at Tric, fireworks explode when Jamie and Michael's friendship is tested when Jamie pulls up the kiss with Sophia. Kat and Bridget get into an argument and one decides to leave Tree Hill for good, but who? Chelsea and Lily come face to face for the first time since the last and the tension can be cut with a knife. Nathan and Lucas get into an argument about Dan's will; Peyton questions going while finding a babysitter for Ellie. In the end Michael punches Jamie and the two fight, but when Jamie is thrown up against the brick wall he is knocked unconscious. Plain White T's perform.

In episode 7, _**Hate (I Really Don't Like You)**_, In the hospital Jamie comes to, to realize the severity of his concussion, and to also find out that everyone is mad at him for his behavior, including Lucas. Jamie consoles to the only person that does believe him…his therapist Kyle confronts Chelsea about the baby and her constant attacks on Lily. Lily, waiting for Kyle to return to pick her up and take her home, is surprised when Michael shows up instead. Kat upset about Bridget's sudden departure from Tree Hill takes her frustration out on her next track and even Haley. Lucas and Nathan's bickering about each other goes too far when Lucas mentions, " I had a baby, why didn't you?!" Nathan hearing this punches Lucas and blames their late father for his baby's death…Haley overhears and slaps both Nathan and Lucas and tells both of them to get the hell out of her house. By episodes end everyone is pretty pissed at everyone, well except for Brooke, Peyton, Karen, Skills, and Deb, but this is just the tip of the iceberg.

In episode 8, _**This Ain't a Scene, It's an Arms Race**_, Jamie confesses to his therapist that he has a dark personality that he thought was gone, but since Sophia's death, everyone is hating on him, and his road down toward depression is bringing his dark side out. Nathan and Lucas both decide to go on a road-trip as their fight continues and ends when they return to Dan's tombstone. Kat tries to apologize to Haley, but Haley had enough and pulls the plug on the album. Peyton goes on a rampage when she can't find anyone to watch her daughter and Brooke, Karen, and Deb try to help her. Chelsea reveals that Kyle is her child's father and Lily is devastated when Kyle tells her he has to take care of his child and decides to leave Lily for both of them leaving Lily heartbroken, until she finds comfort in he soul-mate…Michael. At episodes end a plane ticket is bought, the gang pick up their caps and gowns for graduation, but who goes and who doesn't? Peyton and Lucas finally go on a date since Ellie was born leaving Karen, Deb, and Brooke to watch over her. Kyle and Chelsea head back to Utah to Chelsea's parents. Michael and Lily have sex on the couch in her family room.

In episode 9, _**The Graduation Song**_, Graduation day has arrived and everyone is oh so "happy". We begin with a flashback to Karen, Deb, and Brooke babysitting Ellie where Deb, tells off Karen, and Brooke cracks under the pressure. Karen is consoled by Andy, and the two decide to do the unthinkable. Lily tries to convince Jamie to go to graduation, but that doesn't help and she asks for the help of Nathan. Kyle and Chelsea are gone and have left town. Jamie gets a message from Kat saying that she has headed back to New York. Michael and Lily deal with the repercussions of their passionate night together. 7:00 pm. and everyone besides The Scott's head to graduation, but when Nathan calls down Jamie for dinner, he's not there. Jamie shows up at graduation (not in his gap and gown) and receives his diploma, and walks off. At episodes end Jamie comes home with his diploma, Lily and Michael have sex at his house. Deb and Karen come face to face for the first time since Deb's statement "you're a terrible mother, and you know it!"

In episode 10, _**Me, Myself, and I**_, Summer officially begins and is off to a pretty rocky start. Jamie gets a visit from the past, a girl. Lily and Michael are finally steady and happy together. Now that Jamie's childhood best-friend moved back to town, Chloe Hansberry, how will everything for Jamie change. Nathan and Haley meet up with the school therapist one last time before school closes. The therapist give Nathan and Haley a ultimatum that could help Jamie. At episodes end Brooke gets angry with Peyton that she is never around anymore. The Scott's get a dog, an Alaskan Husky/German Shepard mix which Jamie names, Nino. Deb tells Karen that she is too blame for what happened the other night.

In episode 11, _**What I've Done**_, We are introduced to Matt Hansberry, Chloe's older twin brother. Both Matt and Chloe have grown up with Jamie but start to wonder why he is acting so out of character. Chloe snoops around to get information from Lily about what is going on with Jamie. Nathan Haley deal with having a dog in the house. Jamie grows fonder to Nino, and sees him as a new best-friend. Karen tells Deb to cancel the arrangements for the ceremony as Andy and her have already gotten married. At episodes end, Brooke and Peyton hang-out like old time and Lucas gets a call from and old ghost that could help him out with his book. Chloe and Matt learn about everything that has happened with Jamie and show up at his house the same time Jamie puts a smile on his face in a long time, and its because of Nino.

In episode 12, _**The Light at the End of The Tunnel**_, knowing of Jamie situation she tries and cheer Jamie up like old times when they were 10 and 11. A party is thrown for the graduates by the juniors. Jamie shows up at the party to have some fun, but how will he feel when people do nothing but stare. Lucas tells Peyton the good news of the publisher that wants to publish his book, but how will Peyton feel knowing its Lindsey. Lucas tells Peyton that they might have to move back to New York, for awhile. Jamie starts to move on since Sophia died and sees his life in a new light, as he grows closer to Chloe, but how will Matt feel about this? Nathan and Haley have a night out of their own, but could their night out be ruined when they run into Sophia's parents at the same restaurant.

In episode 13, _**Its Time You Grew Up!**_, Jamie comes home from the party he was at and is frustrated at how everyone did nothing but stare at him, but with Chloe on his mind how long will that last. Nathan and Haley talk about their encounter with Sophia's parents which Jamie overhears and then decides to confront Mr. and Mrs. Kelly. Michael and Lily spend the night together. The next morning Lucas tells Peyton he has to fly back to New York to meet with Lindsey. Peyton shows up at Brooke's complaining about Lucas meeting Lindsey and Brooke gets mad at her and tells her to chill out he married her, and had a child with her, but this leads to Peyton being angry at Brooke. The Kelly's come and apologize to the Scott's. Lucas meets with Lindsey, but could this reunion really be about the book? Chloe and Jamie kiss and Matt walks in on it

In episode 14, _**Kiss Kiss, Tiss Tiss**_, Matt blows up on Jamie for kissing his sister and bans the two of them from seeing each other. Nathan and Haley start to notice that Jamie is staring to get over what has happened to Sophia. Peyton shows up at Lucas's hotel room door and finds Lindsey and him in their together, but did they sleep together?. Brooke heads back to Paris to get her mind off of her fight with Peyton and back to fashion. Karen and Andy decide to move into a bigger place. A traveling fair comes into town and the gang attends. Since Chloe and Jamie don't want to be spotted together, they decide to both play sick and stay home. At episodes end Jamie and Chloe have sex. Peyton is assured by Lucas that him and Lindsey did not have sex. Nathan and Haley get cozy on the Ferris Wheel. Matt notices that Jamie isn't at the fair either and runs home, but will he walk in on Jamie and Chloe having sex?

In episode 15, _**My, My, My**_, Chloe and Jamie start sneaking around behind Matt's back and get caught having sex by Nathan, which then leads Nathan and Jamie to have the talk about "the talk" that they had last year. Peyton and Lucas return to Tree Hill and have news for everyone to hear, they are moving back to New York. Brooke gets a call from Peyton saying that she was right all along and she would like for her to fly back to New York in two weeks. Matt starts getting suspicious of Chloe and Jamie and confront both of them were they confess and Chloe says that she is in love with him and Jamie says she is in love with her. At episodes end Jamie, Chloe, Lily, Michael, and Matt all hang out looks like we have a new core 5.

In episode 16, _**I Though I Could Trust You**_, Matt is just starting to accept the relationship between Jamie and Chloe, but quickly fates after walking in on them having sex, did these two ever hear about a lock. Nathan decides its time to take his wife out on a real date, and leave all their problems behind them, and the two make reservations for a bed and breakfast upstate. Lucas and Peyton pack and get ready to move back to New York, Peyton calls up TRL to see about a job opportunity. Lily and Michael decide to move in together during College and ask if Chloe and Jamie would like to do the same. Karen and Andy prepare to move to a house in Charlotte. Brooke returns to Tree Hill with a shocking secret that could tear her friendship with everyone apart.

In episode 17, _**Can You Feel the "Love" Tonight ?**_, Jamie and Chloe accept Lily and Michaels offer. Nathan and Haley return from their weekend away. Now that Matt has walked in on Chloe and Jamie, he is avoiding them and Lily is doing the best she can to fill that void. Lucas and Peyton deal with the repercussions of Brooke's secret, a while back when Brooke wanted Lucas to have fun, they did (drunk) and led to an abortion. Peyton tells Brooke that she can't be her friend anymore. And tells Lucas to leave. Nathan tries to help Haley with the fact that her baby boy is all grown up and is off to College. At episodes end Jamie confronts Matt about his feeling for Chloe. Peyton finds herself in tears when she comes to her newest crossroads in her relationship with Lucas. Lucas confronts Brooke about the secret she has kept from him and the two comfort each other. Nathan and Haley look through old photo albums of Jamie and watch home videos.

In episode 18, _**A Whole New Level of Love**_, (ONE WEEK LATER) Peyton has yet to talk to Lucas who moved back to New York, and Brooke sold her place and moved back into her New York studio apartment. Peyton has moved on since the secret has been exposed. Nathan and Haley deal with Jamie leaving for College in the morning. Lucas gets a call from Peyton who only says she wants a divorce. Jamie and Matt are on good terms with his relationship with Matt's sister, Chloe. Lily and Michael go ahead to get their apartment ready and Christen it while in the process. Jamie and Chloe get ready to live together and start to worry what College life is actually like and if it will tear them apart. At episodes end Lucas and Brooke drink at her apartment and get into an argument about what has happened. During their fight Lucas pushes Brooke, who the slaps Lucas and then clothes get ripped off and the two have sex right in the middle of Brooke kitchen/living room.

In episode 19, _**What Happens in Tree Hill….**_, The day for the gang to head out to College has arrived. Jamie finishes packing the same time that Chloe and Matt arrive over at his house for breakfast before leaving. Haley has a hard time letting go of Jamie, who reassures her he will be back for visits. Lucas and Brooke wake up next to each other on the floor in Brooke's place, but both can't remember what happened the night before. Lucas and Peyton meet up and both agree on a divorce, not because of Lucas's drunken mistake but because they simply don't love each other anymore, but remain to be good friends because of their daughter Ellie. Nathan and Haley decide to do some remodeling while Jamie is away at school. Lindsey calls Lucas and tell him that he book is ready for publication. After meeting up with Peyton, Lucas goes and ask Brooke if she would like to go and get something to drink. Jamie and Chloe, and Matt arrive at the apartment they are staying in during their four years of College. At episodes end a montage of scenes will occur and clips from High School years will be shown. Season 5 picks up 6 months later.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Tree Hill – Season 5**_

_**27 –episodes**_

_**Beginning:**_

In the fifth season opener, …_**Stays In Tree Hill**_, 6 months have pasted since the season four finale. The gang is in College and some are struggling while others are holding onto the past. Nathan and Haley continue with their renovation, and its at the point to where they now live in a hotel. Peyton and Lucas's divorce has been finalized and Peyton is now dating a guy named Adam Porter. Jamie and Chloe are on the outs right now but are still together. Skills has dropped his position as head coach and Mr. Sterling gets in touch with Nathan. Nathan has been in contact with Lucas who has been fooling around with Brooke, but nothing serious ( Friends With Benefits). Matt has met a girl named Bridget Owens who has connections with Jamie, Lily and Michael. At episodes end Nathan and Haley check up on their remodel, which looks to be on schedule. Jamie calls home to see how everything is. Peyton and Adam have dinner at a restaurant while Peyton's new babysitter Claire, watches Ellie. Chloe and Jamie decide on ending their relationship.

In episode 2, _**Beautiful World**_, Jamie and Chloe have now broken up, but can the two really deny their attraction to each other? Nathan and Haley get word that part of the ceiling collapsed in the kitchen and family room, looks like they will be staying at the hotel longer then expected. Peyton wakes up in Adam's bed and he is not there, but as she gets ready to leave, Adam walks in the room, Ellie in hand. Matt and Bridget finish up their date by going back to the apartment where Lily, Michael, Chloe, and Jamie are. Nathan starts his new job, head coach of the Ravens, again. At episodes end everyone comes face to face with Bridget and Matt.

In episode 3, _**Time Has Come Today**_, Now that the secret is out of Bridget and the now infamous Kat, how will Matt react. Lily and Michael get the scare of a life time, but could it turn out to be positive. To get over Jamie Chloe falls for another boy, or guy. During Jamie's Literature class everyone is suppose to tell a story about something that happened during their life, and Jamie tells a story he calls, "_**Murder"**_. Nathan and Haley make the best out of their stay and hope to get back into their house as soon as possible. Peyton and Claire talk about her relationship with Adam, _nothing sexual_. Lucas calls Nathan and asks if he has talked to Peyton since Lucas and her got a divorce.

In episode 4, _**Life is Beautiful**_, The Ravens have their first game as Nathan as head coach, but his coach position will be tested when the other teams coach hassles him. Jamie's Lit teacher advices him to talk to the school counselor, and Jamie blows up in his face saying he doesn't need help this is his way of moving on. Lily tries to cheer up and get ready to tell her mom she is pregnant. Brooke and Lucas start to wonder if they have fallen for each other. Haley tells Nathan she has a bad feeling in her chest and asks him to take her to the doctor.

In episode 5, _**Suddenly Everything has Changed**_, Lily deals with the repercussions of telling her mom she is pregnant. Haley's pain worsens and she collapses while getting out of bed, but Nathan is at basketball practice. Jamie starts to talk to the school counselor about his past and how he has moved on. Chloe makes a move on her professor, Mr. Hickey, who then returns the favor. Back at the apartment Lily and Michael deal with the situation they are in together. At episodes end Nathan arrives home to a note from housekeeping that Haley was brought to the hospital. Jamie gets a call from Nathan about his mom. Chloe and Mr. Hickey almost get caught by another professor. A message pops up on Jamie's laptop: **Campus Wide Message: Bomb Threat!**

In episode 6, _**Bomb Bomb**_ it's been one week since the bomb threats were discovered and the time and day have pasted, or have they? With the school on high alert, everyone does anything they can do. Lily has left the campus all together, and is staying in Nathan and Haley's, who is home now, hotel room, along with Jamie. Michael has stayed back at College along with Matt, Bridget, and Chloe who has now upped her affair with her professor to having sex. Jamie heads back to school to get Michael for Lily. At episodes end Jamie arrives at school and looks for Michael. Chloe arrives back at the apartment. Matt and Bridget have sex, but get walked in on by Chloe. Jamie finds Michael walking down a hallway in the school, "Michael" Jamie yells, Michael turns around, "you gotten come with me, Lily's….." a bomb goes off throwing Jamie up against the wall. Only one will survive. Haley tells Nathan that her pain has dissipated.

In episode 7, _**This Has Never Been Harder**_, **BREAKING NEWS: A bomb has gone off at a local College and there are causalities. **Nathan and Haley call up Jamie to make sure he wasn't at the school the time this happened but get no answer. Chloe and Mr. Hickey feel the explosion and know immediately what it was. Matt and Bridget run out to the courtyard where all the other students are. Jamie is badly injured and has been thrown up against a brick wall, but has enough strength to get up and walk out side, where he later collapses. Paramedics show up on the scene and the rest of the school is advised to evacuate or moved 100 yards away from the school. Jamie arrives at the hospital to find Nathan, Haley, and Lily already there, while walking away from the school Matt notices someone laying on the ground motionless and ask the nearby paramedic, if they are okay, but they are dead, Michael. Mr. Hickey (Brad) and Chloe break off their affair. At episodes end Chloe arrives at Jamie's bed side and tells her that Michael is dead and not to tell Lily yet.

In episode 8, _**Let the Tears Start Rolling! ( And Let the Shots Ring Out! )**_, Everyone is in emotional distress. Lily wonders where Michael is while Jamie and Lily keep the heart shattering secret from her. While dealing with their growing feelings for each other, Lucas and Brooke get a call from Haley about what has happened to Jamie, as the two are forced to put their love for each other on the back burner for now, they both head back to Tree Hill. As Adam grows a strong connection to Ellie, Peyton starts to wonder where their relationship is headed, the same time she gets a call from Nathan about the bombing and the three head to the hospital. Karen and Andy show up at the hospital and comfort Lily and ask her where Michael is. At episodes end Lucas and Brooke arrive at the hospital, to discover Peyton and Adam already there, looks like these four are coming face to face for the first time in six months. And you thought the bomb had already detonated.

In episode 9, _**Heated Words, Heated Confessions**_, After coming face to face for the first time in six months Peyton, Lucas, Brooke, and Adam start to have an argument where Lucas declares he is in love with Brooke, but before anyone can say anything else, Nathan and Haley come over to greet them and update them on Jamie. Jamie now has to adjust to life with a broken arm, which doctors inform Nathan and Haley that it was broken in six different places, but are also concerned that not only are his injuries physical, but emotional as well. Matt decides it's time to tell Lily about Michael's death, and Chloe overhears him, and blows up on him about the situation. Now Karen and Andy have to worry about their pregnant daughter and if she will need help now that Michael is gone.

In episode 10, _**Emotional Distress**_, It's now been a week since the bombing and everyone is trying to move on. Lily is in denial about Michael's death and still wonders when he is going to show up at her house. Students return to school for the first time. But Christmas Break is in two weeks, and not everyone returns. Faculty has decided that if any student wishes to end their year at this point and go on to the next year, next year they may, and Lily takes that opportunity. Jamie stays with Nathan and Haley at the Hotel, and sees Nino for the first time in months. Nathan drives over to the house and discovers it is almost done and looking really good. Lucas arranges a lunch date with Peyton, and Adam for him, and Brooke. Jamie runs into a new student John "JT" Russell, who has something that belongs to Michael. Chloe sees Brad (Mr. Hickey) for the first time since the bombing, and someone witnesses their conversation, about their affair. At episodes end Brooke and Lucas have their lunch date. Nathan and Haley get ready to move back into their newly renovated home. Lily gets a visit from,…Michael! Jamie ask Chloe a question that could ruin their newly rekindled relationship, "So how long have you been sleeping with your professor?!"

In episode 11, _**We Cry Black Tears**_, The day to lay Michael Weatherly has arrived and everyone is having mixed emotions. Karen suggests live come live with her and Andy back in Charlotte, until the baby is born, Lily response by saying she'll think about it, but the only thing on her mind is Michael. Chloe and Jamie get into an argument before the funeral, about her and Mr. Hickey. Nathan and Haley drop off the last box at their newly renovated house before heading out to the funeral. JT shows up and shares his condolences with Michael's parents, but Jamie starts to wonder why JT is always around now that Michael is gone. Lily skips out on Michael's funeral before it even begins, so she can go and hang out with…..Michael. Jamie confronts JT about his new interest in Michael and his friends. After the funeral Chloe and Jamie decide that the affair was in the past and to keep it there as they just buried their friend and the last thing they need is a fight. Nathan overhears Lily talking to herself, or at least that's what he think when he walks into her room to talk to her. At episodes end Chloe and Jamie have sex back at school. Nathan and Haley spend their first night in their "new" house. Karen after having a talk with Nathan, looks into rehab facilities for Lily.

In episode 12, _**The Calm Before the Storm**_, Lucas takes Ellie and he and Brooke spend the day with her. Peyton and Adam decide a romantic dinner is just what they need. After some convincing Karen gets Lily to move in with her and Andy. Karen is still looking at rehab facilities. Chloe and Jamie decide to give their relationship another try. Jamie goes to visit Michael's grave and finds JT there. He becomes suspicious and decides to befriend the boy so he could find out what his sudden obsession with Michael is. Nathan and Haley finish unpacking their things and finally feel at home in their own house, School goes on break. At episode's end Peyton walks into Lucas's hotel room to see Brooke, Lucas and Ellie cuddled up on the couch together and things gets heated.

In episode 13, _**It's A "Wonderful" Life pt. 1**_, Christmas has arrived and with everything that has happened Jamie wakes up early in the morning to take a walk around Tree Hill, but after slipping on a patch of ice on the driveway, Jamie is knock unconscious and is sent back to the 1930's. At a party where he knows nobody, but everybody knows him, Jamie has to deal with being here and not at home, but at a Christmas party gone wrong, it turns into a murder/investigation scene and everyone is interrogated. Sally Lovegood (Chloe) flirts her way out of her questioning, James Pricket ( Nathan) is the detective, Harold Winslow (Michael) is the victim, Elizabeth McKenna ( Haley) is James's mistress, but James's wife is Samantha Pricket ( Brooke ), and Haley's husband is Paul McKenna ( Lucas ). Now with everyone questioned James doesn't believe that anyone of these people killed Harold and that someone has yet to be questioned, and all eyes rest on Jamie. When Jamie is interrogated he gets the feeling that someone is trying to help him find out who was responsible for the explosion that killed Michael. Back in normal time Haley discovers Jamie on the ground outside and calls over Nathan to bring him in, where the two try and wake him up. At episodes end, back in the 30's Jamie gets done being questioned and another person that need to be interrogated is Wes Van Wallow ( JT ) and Jamie gets suspicious of that someone he barely knows even shows up in his dreams. Pt. 2 may hold the key to the answer of who detonated the bomb that killed Michael Weatherly!

In episode 14, _**It's A "Wonderful" Life pt. 2**_, In the conclusion to the infamous 1930's episode Jamie wonders if JT had anything to do with Michael's death. After Wes is done being questioned Jamie confronts him and asks him if he had anything to do with Harold's murder, and he responds, that to him, "it looks like a suicide". Back in normal time Chloe, Matt, Haley, Nathan, Lucas, Brooke, and even JT are all waiting for Jamie to wake up. Peyton shows up at the Scott house with Karen, Andy, Adam, and Ellie, but can the peace and quiet last for much longer? Back in 1930's James sits down next to Jamie and asks him what he is doing here and that its time for him to go home, but has Jamie found out what he was sent he to find. At episodes end Jamie goes over to Harold and looks to see if it looks like a suicide, but when he turns Harold over, his eyes open, and Harold tells Jamie, "I'm sorry, but its time for you to go". Back in normal time Jamie opens his eyes and everyone starts to cheer up and ask him what happened, and out of the corner of his eye he spots JT in the corner, and the episode ends!

In episode 15, _**Quiet Nights and Quiet Fights**_, Jamie suspicious of JT's innocence, and decides to spend some time with him over Christmas break. Lily has a break down after spending Christmas without Michael, who didn't even appear to her either. Lucas decides that he wants to spend the rest of his life with Brooke and ends up proposing to her. She leaves him in tears. While across town Adam proposes to Peyton Nathan and Haley spend a quiet night at home while Jamie is out with JT. Chloe decides to go and spend the night with Lily to try and make her feel better. At episodes end Brooke confronts Lucas about his proposal and says yes. Peyton gives Adam her answer….YES! And while at JT's house, Jamie discovers a letter addressed to JT from Michael and Jamie takes it and puts it in his pocket while JT is in the bathroom.

In episode 16, _**My Secret is Now Yours**_, Jamie reads the letter that Michael sent to JT and gets another clue as to why they have been contacting each other. Chloe gets a weird message from Jamie saying that he found something regarding Michael and she leaves Lily sound asleep. Karen has found a rehab center for Lily to stay at for awhile, but doesn't know how to tell her. Matt and Bridget get into their first fight after Matt finds out about her past with Jamie's girlfriend Kat. Jamie's arm is in pain from his fall 4 days ago. At episodes end, both Jamie and Chloe grow suspicious of JT. Jamie tells Nathan and Haley he is going back to school, which then scares Haley. JT notices something off about the papers on his desk. Karen tells Lily that she thinks it's best for her to go to rehab, and Lily willingly agrees.

In episode 17, _**Help Me, Help You, Help Me**_, With Christmas break coming to an end Brooke and Lucas decide its time to head back to New York, but before they do Brooke decides to mend her friendship with Peyton, by planning a girls night out for Peyton, Haley, Karen, Chloe and Lily ( before she goes to Rehab). As the girls have their fun the boys decide to spend some time with each other as well. Nathan, Lucas, Jamie, Andy, Matt, and even JT. Secrets will be revealed and friendships will be mended. At episodes end Peyton and Brooke forgive each other and become friends again. Jamie starts to become friends with JT and worries that their friendship will be ruined by a shocking scandal. Karen drive Lily to Rehab in Florida and a heart wrenching montage of scene's occurs.

In episode 18, _**Sometime Life Slows Down**_, Lily is now down in Rehab in Florida. Jamie and JT have become friends and Chloe wonders if things have changed. Matt and Bridget reunite after their time apart. Nathan and Haley deal with Jamie going back to school today and hope that he returns in one piece. Now back at the apartment for the first time in three weeks, everyone gets an spine-tingling feeling from it. Classes resume after break and Chloe finds out that Mr. Hickey no longer works at the College because of an affair he had with a student, but its not Chloe who the affair was with. Lucas and Brooke fly back to New York.

In episode 19, _**Shake It**_, Jamie has a dream about his visit back to the 30's and still can't shake the idea that JT had something to do with Michael's death, and confronts him on how he knows Michael, and when JT tries to cover it up with a lie, Jamie pulls out the letter, and the two new friends become new enemies. Chloe and Jamie join forces to prove that JT is the reason Michael is dead. Bridget and Matt brake up. Nathan and Haley call up Jamie like worried parents who lost their baby. Peyton and Adam decide to make wedding plans. Ellie says her first word to Adam. At episodes end Chloe sees brad for the first time and asks who the other girl was that he was sleeping with besides her. When Jamie falls asleep that night he has his dream of being back in the 30's and remembers something that could really help him with getting JT arrested.

In episode 20, _**Open Wounds are Hard to Fix**_, With Jamie trying to figure out what JT did to Michael and to get him thrown in jail, Jamie finds out that JT has gone M.I.A. all together. Brad and Chloe get into a big falling out when Brad refuses to tell Chloe who the other girl he slept with is. Haley, Nathan, Adam, and Peyton decide to go on a double date while Karen baby-sits Ellie. Lily has a hard time opening up at rehab and calls her mother in tears. At episodes end Jamie has one more flash back, but this time Michael visits him and gives him a clue as to where JT is.

In episode 21, _**Come Out! Come Out! Wherever You Are!**_, Peyton gets a knock on her door first thing in the morning and it's Lucas saying he wants joint-custody now that she is getting married. Chloe puts her rage for Brad on the back burner in order to help Jamie find JT with using the glue that Michael gave him, Widows Peak. Lily has been admitted to the hospital due to stress from the baby and rehab. Karen gets a phone call regarding this and decides to drive down to Florida with Andy at hand to spend time with Lily. Lucas and Peyton agree to joint-custody, even though Lucas is staying in New York. Haley who has been missing her baby boy lately tells Nathan that she think it's time to have another baby.

In episode 22, _**The Secrets We Hide Behind Fake Smiles**_, Jamie and Chloe arrive at Widows Peak Park and find JT's car in the parking lot, but no JT. Lily is surprised but happy at the same time to see her mother and Andy down in Florida. Peyton and Lucas meet with their lawyers about joint-custody and child support. While searching through Widow's Peak Park Chloe and Jamie discover JT by the river sitting on some rocks and confront his about the bombing and a secret no one saw coming is revealed, Michael was in on the bombing, the day it was suppose to happen Michael bailed and then killed himself 4 days later, with one of the bombs and that JT feels guilty about it. At episodes end JT drives back to school with Chloe and Jamie, but are they going to turn him in to the Dean and the police or are they going to forgive him? Nathan and Haley decide to have a baby.

In episode 23, _**I Tell No One What you Hide Inside**_, Now that the big secret is out JT worries that Jamie and Chloe are going to rat him out, tries to see their bluffing. A memorial dedicated to Michael has been defaced and turned over, but by who. Matt and Bridget are let in on the secret that Chloe, Jamie, and JT are keeping. Lily goes into premature labor and is ready to have her baby. Nathan and Haley find out they are pregnant and Peyton looks at wedding gowns and finds the perfect one and gets the wake up call of a lifetime when she finds out it was made by Clothes Over Bros.

In episode 24, _**My Guardian Angel**_, Matt and Bridget try to get Jamie and Chloe to tell the police but the two of them simply want to keep it their little secret. Matt threatens to tell the police himself. Nathan and Haley call all their friends to tell them the exciting news about their baby. Brooke questions Lucas about their future and whether he wants more children. Jamie and Chloe pay JT a visit and leave the decision of going to the cops up to him. Lily gives birth to her baby with Michael by her side the whole time. Once the baby is born Michael disappears but Lily keeps calling out to him. The doctor asks if that's the baby's name and Lily tells him yes. Michael Keith Weatherly.

In episode 25, _**My Life, My Decision**_, Left with the decision to turn himself in or take the route Michael took, JT drives back to the river to think over his thoughts. Lily finds out that the baby is having trouble breathing and she calls out to Michael for help with their baby boy. Karen watches in sadness for her daughter and leaves her alone for a while. Peyton and Adam continue to plan their wedding and Peyton debates whether or not to make Brooke her maid of honor. When JT returns to the school he finds out that Chloe and Jamie told Matt and Bridget, about his dealings with Michael and he takes off again. A tearful Brooke calls Haley after getting into an argument with Lucas about children. At episodes end we see JT sitting in front of the police station with a gun in his lap. And then he drives away.

In episode 26, _**These Aren't Mistakes, This is My Life**_, Jamie and Chloe spend all day trying to look for JT, but can't seem to find him, and they decide to look at the police station. Nathan Haley, start to get cold feet about bringing another baby into a world like this. Peyton calls Brooke and asks if she can trust her and, then asks if she would be her maid of honor. Adam and Peyton decide to get married in 5 months. Ellie calls Adam Dada in front of Lucas which causes, some friction between the two. Matt and Bridget apologize to Chloe and Jamie for what happened with JT. At episodes end, Lucas takes Ellie back to New York with him. JT shows up at the apartment where everyone is at. But when they try and talk to him JT pulls out a gun and points it at them saying, " No body's going anywhere", and the episode ends!

In episode 27, _**The Bullet that Cried Murder**_, In the season finale JT has taken the gang hostage and locked them in their apartment. Nathan and Haley decide to make the guest room the nursery again. Lily is released from both the hospital and rehab as she is ready to conquer the world on her own, or is it too soon? Peyton and Adam discuss wedding plans, but get interrupted by an intense spark of passion. A message is left on Peyton's phone from a ghost from her past, saying they are in town and was wonder if they would like to meet up. Lucas tells Brooke that if she wants a kid, so does he. Nathan and Haley call Jamie about the good news about the baby, but get no answer. Back at the apartment JT rants and raves about how Chloe and Jamie stabbed him in the back by telling Matt and Bridget, and that they should not have done it and that they are going to pay for it, in Hell. Chloe has managed to text Brad about the situation and he calls the cops who show up to the apartment silently. A bullet is shot through the window and JT fires a shot hitting someone and falls to the floor dead. Cops rush in and free Jamie, Chloe, and Bridget, but Matt is on the floor bleeding heavily. Will he survive?


	6. Chapter 6

_**Tree Hill – Season 6**_

_**22 episodes**_

_**Beginning**_

1. In the Season 6 premiere, _**Life Hanging in the Balance**_, It's been two hours since the standoff and JT is dead, but Matt is still in emergency surgery, from the bullet lodged in his head. Nathan and Haley get a call from Jamie about the standoff and get ready to leave the house, when Jamie walks in and surprises them. Chloe doesn't know how to break the news of her brother's condition to her parent's. Lily returns home to Tree Hill and immediately visits Jamie. Peyton listens to her messages and hears the voice of someone she has missed for many years. When Lily visits Jamie, he notices that she isn't pregnant. At episodes end a montage of scene's will occur that will have Lucas, Brooke, and Ellie visiting Time Square's Toys 'R' Us. Peyton calling back her mystery guest. Jamie seeing Michael and Lily's baby for the first time and Karen and Andy visiting a doctor to check up on Karen and her pregnancy. Back at the hospital Jamie visits Chloe who waits nervously in the waiting room for news on Matt, but in surgery Matt flat-lines and the episode ends.

2. In episode 2, _**The Mysteries of Life**_, The doctors were able to save Matt but he is in coma and no one can tell them when he will be out. Chloe waits nervously by his bedside while Jamie takes Lily and baby Michael out for breakfast. Peyton gets a call from her mystery person again and they decide to meet up the next day. Karen and Andy get a call from the doctor saying they need to come in for some more tests. Meanwhile in New York Lucas wakes up to an empty bed and finds Ellie and Brooke in the kitchen making breakfast for him. He watches from the doorway with a smile on his face as his daughter laughs at his fiancé's funny faces. Lily visits Chloe to see how she's doing and she breaks down blaming everything on JT not even noticing Lily is no longer pregnant.

3. In episode 3, _**Comets and Meteors**_, a Meteor shower is scheduled to appear tonight over Tree Hill, and wishes are predicted to be made. Peyton meets up with her mystery guest…Jake, how will his return affect her marriage plans. Matt's brain waves get increasingly better and the doctor's suspect that he could wake up at anytime. Chloe realizes that Lily is no longer pregnant and wants to meet the baby. Jamie and Chloe decide not to tell Lily about Michael and JT's involvement in the bombing. Adam arrives at the airport to pick up Ellie from Lucas, and the two discuss the whole Ellie calling Adam Dada situation. At episodes end Peyton and Adam sit outside and watch the meteors. Chloe looks out the window from her brother's room and makes a wish, Lily and baby Michael sit under the stars with Andy and Karen and watch the meteors shot across the sky. At the same time Chloe made her wish Jamie walked into the room, Matt opened his eyes and Chloe tells Matt that her wish came true, " Who are You?" Matt asks and the episode ends!

4. In episode 4, _**My Life is An Emotional Roller Caster!**_, A shocked Chloe and Jamie sit at Matt's bedside, wondering if he is joking and trying to lighten up the mood, but as it turns out…. he's not, when the doctors say that from the way the bullet entered it is likely that he lost some of his memory and it may or may not come back. Peyton starts having mixed feelings for both Adam and Jake, her soul-mate and her wonderful fiancé, when the two finally meet when Jake comes over for a quick visit. Lily takes baby Michael to his father's grave and spends the day telling her son how wonderful his father was. Karen and Andy find out the results to the test Karen had to take. Lucas returns to his apartment to Brooke after a quick run and confesses to her that he wants to marry her as soon as possible and start having kids. Nathan and Haley struggle with how to decorate the nursery and start to wonder if the baby will be a boy or a girl and decide to wait until the birth and to go with neutral colors for the room. Back at the hospital Chloe and Jamie try to explain to Matt who they are, and Bridget visits Matt for the first time since the standoff.

5. In episode 5, _**This Crazy Thing called Life**_, Peyton, Adam, Jake, Ellie, Karen, Andy, Lily, baby Michael, Haley and Nathan head to New York for a quick wedding between Lucas and Brooke. Jamie convinces Chloe to leave Matt and Bridgett alone for awhile, to see if their togetherness could trigger a memory of Matt's. Bridget tries to help Matt out with the past by telling him stories. Chloe and Jamie decide to give Nino a bath, but doesn't turn off the why they thought it would. At the wedding Jake and Peyton accidentally kiss and it leaves both of them confused. Adam walks up to Peyton after the kiss to tell them that the ceremony is starting. Lucas and Brooke say their vows to each other and say their I Do's, afterward Nathan and Haley jump on the next flight out to Tree Hill to get home to Jamie as quickly as they can. After getting home from the wedding Haley and Nathan indulge on a night of passion and a happy Lucas and Brooke get some news that ruins there whole night.

6. In episode 6, _**I Kissed Someone that Wasn't My Fiancé, And Now I Don't Know What To Do!**_, Now that newly wedded Lucas got the news of a book tour he has to be at in Chicago, Peyton asks Brooke to stay behind and fly back with her to Tree Hill. Looks like Nathan and Haley's night of passion was interrupted when Jamie walked in on them, with the dog who removed the blankets covering the naked couple, uh-poor Jamie. Matt and Bridget hang out some more and Bridget kisses him which triggers a memory of Matt's from when they had sex the day of the school bombing. Chloe tells Jamie the good news about Matt's memory. Brooke and Peyton arrive in Tree Hill, with Jake, Adam, and Ellie, but the secret that Peyton has to tell Brooke is even more twisted then the combination of people traveling in this group. – most comedic episode

7. In episode 7, _**My Eyes are Burning from the Images of You!**_, Jamie is still dealing with walking in on his parents and can't seem to shake the images out of his head. Nathan notices how Jamie is acting and sits him down to talk, where Jamie says, "at least I "take" after you, dad," and gives Nathan the eye motion to know what he is talking about, which is why Nathan responds with, " Oh, well good for you". Lily, Jamie, Chloe, and Matt all head back to school since the standoff, and when Matt gets there another memory is triggered from their first day of College. Brooke confronts Jake about the kiss he and Peyton shared and brings up the past. At episodes end Adam asks Peyton if there is something she would like to tell him. Lucas calls Brooke from his book tour and tells her he will be on TV tomorrow live from Los Angeles. Nathan, Haley, Jamie, and Chloe share a rather awkward and quiet dinner.

8. In episode 8, _**These Awkward Silences bring back Awkward Memories**_, Back at school the gang decides to hang out and this triggers a series of flashbacks for Matt. Brooke takes Ellie for the day so that Peyton and Adam can have some quiet time alone and focus on their relationship. Nathan and Haley feel rather awkward around each other now that there son has walked in on them doing the nasty. Jake ponders over his conversation with Brooke and realizes he might not be over Peyton like he thought he was, but knows that he doesn't want to ruin her engagement. At episodes end Matt's mind flash's back to Michael and suddenly everything falls into place, when Matt tells everyone a secret that Michael told him.

9. In episode 9, _**The Name My Baby's Ashamed Of!**_, Everyone is shocked at the secret that Matt's told them but no one knows how to react. Haley and Nathan continue to get ready for the baby and Brooke drags Haley back baby shopping. Peyton fears that the spark between her and Adam is diminishing and its all because of Jake's return. Lily confronts Matt about Michael's secret and things get ugly fast. At episodes end Peyton goes to talk to Jake but find out that he left and wrote her note. Brooke watches as Lucas makes his live TV debut on a Los Angeles news station. Nathan finishes the nursery and hopes for no repeats like the last time he finished a nursery.

10. In episode 10, _**Let Go Of My Past, and Look Toward My Future**_, Now that Jake is gone Peyton gets back to planning her wedding and focusing on her fiancé. Brooke tells Lucas that he did great on his TV interview. Haley and Nathan visit the doctor who asks them if they want to know the sex of the baby, but they tell them not until the birth. Lily is on the outs with Matt and is having a hard time being around Michael. Lily tells Karen of what Michael did and tells her that she is thinking about wanted to change the baby's name, altogether, even his last name. At episodes end Lily decide to change the baby's name to Keith Alexander Scott. School is let out for Summer Break, but Chloe decides to take some summer class, along with Jamie.

11. In episode 11, _**My Heart Feels Like a Bomb Exploded Inside Me!**_, Lily feeling betrayed by Michael and changes her son's name to Keith Alexander Scott. Jamie and Chloe start summer class together and get the surprise of a life time when their teacher bares a striking resemblance to someone they once knew. Matt talks to Lily and tries to apologize for blurring out what he said about Michael. Lucas makes a surprise appearance in Tree Hill for the book tour and surprises Brooke with good news, and she gives him news of her own. Nathan and Haley prepare for the baby in a few months. At episodes end Brooke tells Lucas that she is three weeks "late". Peyton and Adam set a date for their wedding. Matt and Bridget get back to the way they were before Matt's head trauma.

12. In episode 12, _**That Serene Feeling we Need**_, Jamie and Chloe discuss how hard it is to believe that their professor looks like their old friend. Peyton, Adam, and Ellie spend the day together. Nathan and Haley baby sit baby Keith while Lily goes on a trip with Karen and Andy to clear her head. Lucas escorts Brooke to the doctor where they find out if they are indeed pregnant or not. Matt and Bridget enjoys each others company, and head out to the beach

13. In episode 13, _**My Heart is Sure**_, Brooke finds out she is pregnant the same time Lucas and her board a plane to Dallas, TX. Jamie has a party for his 19th birthday and can't get a hold of Lily. Matt and Bridget play "45" minutes in Heaven by themselves. Nathan and Haley give Jamie a new car for his birthday and, Jamie tells his parents another shocker that will change his life and Chloe's forever. Peyton and Adam send out wedding invitations, scheduled for next month. At episodes end Jamie asks his dad for his mothers engagement ring, for Chloe, but are they too young?? Brooke and Lucas celebrate Brooke's pregnancy with a bottle of Champagne and Strawberry's. Peyton and Adam come up with an idea of having no sex until the wedding.

14. In episode 14, _**A Piece of Me That's Missing**_, Shocked by their sons sudden request both Nathan and Haley sit down with Jamie and ask him if this is what he wants, but give him the ring anyways knowing that they got married at 16, younger then he is. Now that Ellie is be fussy when it come to sleeping lately Peyton and Adam have no problem with the abstinence before their wedding. A ride is Jamie's new car could lead to disaster after Matt wants to drive and nearly kills Jamie, Chloe, and Bridget. Karen and Andy call everyone in search of a now missing Lily.

15. In episode 15, _**Smile it Gets Better**_, Jamie plans a romantic dinner where he will propose to Chloe. Lily returns from wherever she disappeared to and gets a lecture from Karen. As Peyton and Adam's wedding date nears, Peyton gets nervous that Brooke won't make it on time to be her maid of honor. Haley and Nathan get nervous as the baby's due date approaches, but they've done this before?. Lily explains to Karen where she was. At episodes end Jamie gets down on one knee and propose to Chloe. Will she say yes?

16. In episode 16, _**The Perfect Wedding,….Is Only in My Head!**_, Peyton's wedding day is here and she starts getting cold feet and bad signs that she shouldn't marry Adam, starting with the fact that her maid-of-honor is MIA. Jamie feel like an idiot for proposing to Chloe, since she ran away from him as fast as she could, afterward, and the two seem very distant at the wedding. Matt asks Chloe what is going on between the two of them and Chloe tells him to mind his own business. Lily asks Lucas if it will be weird to watch his ex get married again. Brooke shows up at the church just in time to calm Peyton down before the wedding and get her down the aisle. At episodes end. Peyton and Adam say their I Do's Matt finds out what is wrong with Chloe and Jamie, and talks to Chloe telling her to follow her heart and tell Jamie how she really feels. Chloe and Jamie meet up at the river walk late at night and what Jamie thinks is a break-up actually becomes an engagement when Chloe says, "I do want a family, I do want a husband, and I do want that, with you too, and I do, want to say, I Do to you, so that's why I'm saying this, because I love, because I want to spend the rest of my life with you, because I want to have kids with you, and I want to be Mrs. James Scott, because I'll marry you! …….Yes, I'll Marry you, Jamie Scott!" and the two kiss under the moonlight and the episode ends!

17. In episode 17, _**Tears Are Forming in My Eyes**_, episode seventeen takes place right after episode sixteen. Jamie and Chloe come home to tell Nathan and Haley the big news. Peyton and Adam leave to go on their honeymoon in Barbados, while Ellie stays with Lucas and Brooke back in New York. Bridget gets news that her family is suddenly up and moving without any forewarning, to her or Matt. Matt and Lily rekindle their friendship and bond more then ever, because he told her the truth, when no one else did. Nathan and Haley not only have to deal with the pressure of the baby coming, but also Jamie's present engagement. At episodes end Chloe and Jamie start looking for a new apartment close to College for next year, because the two have set a date for two months from tomorrow, in August, before school starts up again.

18. In episode 18, _**My First Steps in the Real World**_, Chloe drags Lily to go find wedding dresses and there they talk about her friendship with Matt and her new fond motherhood to her baby, Keith. Meanwhile Jamie and Matt go to shoot some hoops and talk about the wedding and Lily. With the birth of their second child close Nathan and Haley start discussing baby names. While in New York, Ellie takes her first steps in front of Brooke and Lucas who are proud of the little girl, but how will Peyton feel knowing that she missed this milestone in her daughters life. At episodes end Chloe find the perfect dress, and it's late in the evening, and while sleeping in bed with Nathan, Haley's water breaks.

19. In episode 19, _**I Can't Believe How far We've Come**_, Haley has been in labor for 12 hours now and still no baby. Peyton arrives back from Barbados with her new husband Adam and they get the message about Haley's labor. Lucas and Brooke can't make the deliver, but don't know how to tell Peyton about Ellie's "first". Matt meets up with Bridget before she leaves Tree Hill forever. Matt arrives at the hospital heartbroken and is immediately comforted by Lily, what a twist of events. During visitation Jamie is asked to leave cause it's time for Haley to push, now that the baby is ready to come out, but before Jamie can leave Nathan faints and collapses into Jamie's arms. At episodes end the newest Scott member is brought into the world, Lauren Vivianne Scott, Lily gives Matt a comforting kiss, that sparks an usual connection.

20. In episode 20, _**Light Up the Sky**_, It's the 4th of July in Tree Hill and everyone has gathered at the Scott house before going to the beach later to watch fireworks. Brooke talks to Jamie about his engagement to Chloe and the wishes that she has for him. Lucas and Peyton meet up to discuss her honeymoon, and how Ellie acted with out her around, and Lucas tells Peyton about Ellie's walking. Nathan and Haley show off their pride and joy, Lauren, to everyone. Matt and Lily wonder about the kiss that they shared at the hospital. At episodes end everyone shows up at the beach for the fireworks. Matt and Lily shared another kiss to see if they have the same feeling, and fireworks go off. Jamie and Chloe decide to get married on the beach. Karen and Andy also appear.

21. In episode 21, _**My Life As It Should Be**_, Matt decides to take Lily on a date and see how things work out. Peyton and Adam try to get Ellie to walk again but she won't. Chloe and Jamie decide to spend the night with Haley, Nathan, and Lauren and they end up talking wedding plans. Brooke and Lucas watch baby Keith while Lily and Matt go on their date and the two of them get ready to have their own child. At episodes end Lily and Matt share a passionate kiss and decide to give their relationship a try.

22. In episode 22, _**You Can't, You Won't,…But I Will!**_, Jamie and Nathan plan to have a bachelor party for Jamie, Chloe and Haley book a hall for the wedding reception and Chloe's bridal/bachelorette party. Chloe parents come to town to visit and find out that Chloe is engaged and they tell her to call it off. Haley and Nathan talk about Chloe's parents and how they want her and Jamie to call off the wedding, and split up, but why. Matt and Lily are going through and awkward phase and wonder if it will ever pass. Lucas and Brooke get news on the baby. Karen and Andy bring Keith to the hospital. At episodes end Chloe's parents confront Chloe, Jamie, Nathan, and Haley, and tell them that they don't want their daughter stuck in a loveless marriage like they are. While with Matt, Lily gets a phone call from Karen saying Keith has Scarlet Fever, Brooke and Lucas get news that they are having twins, and Ellie walks for Peyton and Adam.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Tree Hill – Season 7 – Finale Season**_

_**23 episodes**_

_**Beginning:**_

In the seventh season premiere, _**How to Deal**_, Jamie and Chloe deal with their now slim chances of spending the rest of their lives together. Brooke and Lucas deal with becoming parents to not one baby, but two. Peyton and Adam take Ellie to the park where Peyton has a memory of her, Jake, and Jenny at a park in Savannah. Lily arrives at the hospital with Matt and finds out that Keith has been put in an incubator and has a very high fever. Nathan, Haley, and Chloe's parents talk about their kids plans to get married. At episodes end, Keith starts having seizures and Lily freaks out. Peyton tells Adam of her memory, of the park. Brooke and Lucas start preparing for their babies. When Nathan and Haley go and get Jamie, and Chloe from Jamie's room, both are not there. The episode ends with Jamie and Chloe in a car and passing a sign that reads: _**Thank You for Visiting Tree Hill, North Carolina**_.

In episode 2, _**Leavin'**_, Jamie and Chloe are on the road and headed to Vegas to get married, their in love and if their parents can't see that then why have them there? Nathan and Haley call everyone that knows Jamie and sees if they might know where he is. Lucas and Brooke, tell Haley that Jamie is old enough to take care of himself and that he is old enough to come to his sense's on his own, back with them stuck in New York because of Brooke's pregnancy, will Haley listen? Chloe's parents try and bribe Matt into telling them where Chloe and Jamie went, but Matt won't give in. Lily and Karen think the worst when Keith's temperature rise's to 103.5 and is starting to have the chills. At episodes end Jamie and Chloe arrive in Vegas and start deciding which chapel to get married in and pick, The Little White Chapel. Nathan and Haley, jokingly talk about them, eloping to Vegas, but after a good laugh about it, they rush out of the house and too the airport.. Jamie and Chloe are at the alter, and when the time comes for Chloe to say I Do, will she say, I Don't?

In episode 3, _**Beautiful Soul**_, The episode picks up where episode two left off. Chloe freezes up and pulls Jamie to the side, and says this isn't what she wants and that she wants a real wedding, with her family, and real guest. Jamie and Chloe both agree on that, and spend a passionate night in their hotel room. Peyton and Adam talk about Peyton's memory, as if it were an old picture of her and Jake, that she was keeping from him. Nathan and Haley arrive in Vegas and start searching for Jamie and Chloe, but could the two already be on the road home? At episodes end. Nathan and Haley call Jamie and find out he is on the highway home, and the two decide to spend the night in the hotel where the two stayed and share a passionate night of their own. Peyton and Adam get into a fight about the situation they are in, and Adam walks out.

In episode 4, _**The Sirens Are Coming!**_, Nathan and Haley arrive home, two days later and Jamie has yet to arrive. Jamie and Chloe wake up in a motel room in Texas, and head to the local diner, after taking a "quick" shower together. Matt gets a call from Chloe about where she is and he tells her that her parents are trying to get Jamie arrested for kidnapping. Later Matt gets a call from a surprising cheery Lily who has good news for him. Karen and Andy head home to Charlotte and take Keith with them now that he is out of the hospital. At episodes end, Nathan and Haley are awakened by a car door slamming, and Jamie walking in the house, Chloe arrives at home and gets a rude awakening. The episodes ends with the police showing up at the Scott house to arrest Jamie, for kidnapping a minor.

In episode 5, _**Smile It's Your Birthday**_, Its Chloe and Matt's 19th birthday. With Jamie in jail Chloe's birthday already seems to be going wrong. Matt is being unusually jumpy and leaves in a hurry when Lily and baby Keith come over for a birthday breakfast. Peyton's distraught over Adam's abrupt leaving with Lucas back in town she calls him to come pick up Ellie for her. Nathan and Haley talk to their lawyers about Jamie's "supposed" crime. Chloe arrives at Tric after getting a text message to come out for a birthday celebration and sees that its a surprise party for her and Matt. At episodes end Peyton leaves Tree Hill and Jamie suddenly shows up at the surprise party.

In episode 6, _**I Stand Firm on No Regrets**_, Chloe accompanies Jamie and his parents to a meeting with their lawyers about Jamie's upcoming trial. Matt and Lily share a nice lunch with baby Keith and talk about the future. Lucas and Brooke now in Tree Hill try to get a hold of Peyton since she went missing. Chloe confronts her parents about Jamie's arrest and it ends in tears. Brooke visits her brother and sister in laws house hold and gives Jamie a speech about what he's done. Jamie just laughs it off and offers his godmother an ice cream on him, which she accepts. At episodes end Chloe shows up at Nathan and Haley's doorstep. And Peyton arrives in L.A.?

In episode 7, _**My Dreams Are an Arms Reach Away**_, Peyton shows up at Jake's doorstep in tears. Chloe stays the night with Jamie. Jamie goes to his trial and is found innocent. Haley, Nathan, Lauren, Lucas, Brooke, Ellie, and baby Keith have a day out at the park while Matt and Lily go out to dinner. Peyton sees Jenny for the first time in years and realizes where her heart is truly at. Chloe and Jamie sit down and discuss a wedding. But will it ever happen? Chloe's parents realize that their daughter should know the truth as to why they don't want her to get married to Jamie. At episodes end. Peyton and Jake share a intimate moment together. Jamie and Chloe confront her parents and show them their true colors and tell them they are going to get married whether they like it or not, but in a turn of events Chloe's parents drop a bomb she never saw coming, " Your not _our_ daughter!"

In episode 8, _**Silence and Disappointment**_, Chloe and Jamie are shocked with the news that Chloe's parents shared with them, and Chloe walks out leaving Jamie behind. The episode then jumps to the next morning where Jamie finds Chloe at the river-court, which has been torn up for a renovation. Matt comes to Chloe's rescue after finding out what happened. Nathan and Haley gat a departing visit from Chloe's parents who tell them to watch over Matt and Chloe. Peyton and Jake come to their sense's and realize that reality is still out their, and they have to get back to it. Lucas and Brooke take Ellie back to New York. Nathan and Haley sit by the pool with Lauren in her playpen. At episodes end, The Hansberry's leave Tree Hill and don't come back. Jamie, Chloe, and Matt decide to move on with their lives, but can anyone move past the bombshell that was unleashed. And Peyton arrives back home in Tree Hill to find Adam sitting in their kitchen.

In episode 9, _**My Heart Won't Rest**_, Nathan and Haley deal with not only having Jamie and Lauren, but now they let Chloe and Matt move in until school starts in a month. Jamie and Chloe get back to the final stages of wedding plans, but can Chloe shack the fact that her actual parents are dead. Peyton and Adam talk about what will happen with their marriage now that Peyton told Adam about her and Jake, but that it is over. Lucas calls Peyton but is angry with her for leaving Ellie with him and then not calling at all. At episodes end, Peyton and Adam come to a conclusion on what to do, and it's a big surprise. Chloe tells Jamie she needs to have that peace with her "mom and dad" before getting married.

In episode 10, _**Drive Down the Broken Road**_, Jamie and Chloe head out on a road trip to New Orleans, where Chloe's "parents" are at. Matt and Lily spend the day at the river-court, and watch the boats come in, and watch the construction go down in the park. Deb comes and visits Nathan and Haley. Adam has come home, and Peyton and him decide to work out the flaws in their marriage. At episodes end, Chloe and Jamie arrive in New Orleans. Brooke goes into labor

In episode 11, _**Say Goodbye to Yesterday!**_, Brooke and Lucas arrive at the hospital and Brooke goes into immediate birth, and Lucas and Brooke welcome their two sons into the world. Kevin Martin Scott, and Alex James "AJ" Scott. Lily and Chloe pick up Chloe's wedding dress from the bridal shop. Nathan, Haley, and Deb go and have a night out on the town with just the two of them and get ready for the big day in two days. Lucas and Peyton talk about the birth of his newest kids and Ellie. At episodes end Matt, Lily, Chloe, and Jamie all get ready to go back to College and the wedding.

In episode 12, _**Let the Reigns Come Loose and the Shirts Come Off**_, Brooke and Lucas bring their newborn sons back to New York City. Nathan host Jamie bachelor party, while Haley hosts Chloe's with a few surprises along the way, can these two make it through the night sober and make it down the aisle?? Matt and Lily also appear. Party episode.

In episode 13, _**A Cinderella Story pt.1**_, Something Borrowed, Something Old. The day has come for Chloe and Jamie to get married. The church is ready the guest have arrived and the reception hall has been cleaned and prepared since the night before. Nathan and Jamie talk about the step that he is taking into the next chapter of his life. Chloe asks Haley if she ever had doubts about getting married at a young age. Lily is the maid-of-honor, and Matt is the best-man. Lucas and Brooke don't show up but send the congrats to the couple, as they are in New York watching over their newborns. Peyton and Adam show up separately and seem distant at the ceremony, but are still together. At episodes end, Chloe and Jamie share their vows together and say their I Do's and have their first kiss as husband and wife, the same time Chloe's parents walk into the Church.

In episode 14, _**A Cinderella Story pt. 2**_, At the reception Jamie and Chloe have their first dance. Peyton and Adam get into a small argument about Peyton's distance. Chloe's 'parents' come over and congratulate the couple and tell them their happy for them. Matt and Lily deliver their speeches and it has the whole house in tears. As a treat for not being able to come to their wedding Lucas and Brooke pay for their godson's honeymoon. At episodes end Lily and Matt share an intimate moment on the dance floor and Chloe and Jamie take off for their honeymoon.

In episode 15, _**Gone Wrong!**_, six days after their wedding Jamie and Chloe return home, in a rather rude way. The gang gets ready to go back to their Sophomore Year of College, and get on with their lives. Jamie and Chloe find out that they are rent free for the first 14 months of living in their new apartment, thanks to Nathan and Haley. Lucas gives Jamie a call and asks how the honeymoon went, but finds out that the weather was horrible, but that's okay cause they never left the room. Matt meets up with Lily and the two go out for dinner with the newly married couple, at episodes end.

In episode 16, _**Welcome To the Good Life**_, The married life is great for Chloe and Jamie. That is until they get into their first argument as a married couple. Matt and Lily decide to take the next step in their relationship and move in to the apartment back at College Full-time together. Lucas picks up Ellie from the airport so she can finally meet her new brothers. Nathan, Haley, and Lauren enjoy a quiet night at home. Adam is sleeping in the guest room and gets a rude awakening when he comes home to find Jake and Jenny on his doorstep waiting for Peyton. At episodes end Chloe and Jamie make up and have a steamy night at home.

In episode 17, _**Our Past Comes Back to Haunt Us**_, This episode starts where the other left off. Adam and Jake get into a confrontation outside Adam and Peyton's house just as she is coming home. Chloe and Jamie decide to throw a house warming party. Lily and Matt adjust to living together and Lily get a rude awakening when Michael visits her in a dream. Lucas worries when Ellie accidentally call Brooke 'mama'. Nathan and Haley get into an argument. At episodes end Peyton is faced with a decision.

In episode 18, _**The Space Between Us**_, Peyton's decision to walk away from her marriage and Jake leaves her alone and slapped with divorce papers. Peyton calls Lucas to tell her to keep Ellie longer then she though he needed too. Brooke deal with the consequences of Ellie calling her mama. Nathan and Haley are distant after their fight. Lily tells Kevin about her dream involving Michael. Lily visits Karen and Andy along with baby Keith. Jake visits Peyton at her hotel room and the heat between them sets the room on "fire"! At episodes end, Lily and Matt sleep soundly the next night and Jamie and Chloe get ready for their first day of Sophomore Year. Nathan and Haley make-up after their distant days apart, and Peyton signs her divorce papers, and heads to the airport with Jake, but is she flying back to LA with him or going to New York for her daughter?

In episode 19, _**The Day the Earth Stood Still**_, In this episode decisions will be made, relationships will be ruined, and tragedy will strike _one_ Tree Hill family. The episode begins with Jamie having a dream of a bullet being fired and wakes up the next morning taking it as a memory from the shooting with JT, but why so long after that is this happening. Peyton arrives in New York to take her daughter with her to LA. Nathan gets home from the first day of coaching and sees a note from Haley that she is at the store getting dinner. Jamie and Chloe realize that they have night time classes this year and decide to have some fun during the day and head out to the beach for the last time this year. Matt and Lily do everything they can to avoid the whole situation of the bombing, since Lily has not been to school since that fateful day. While back at the Scott house Nathan turns on the news to hear of a store shooting, and that there maybe causalities. At episodes end, Nathan finds out that Haley is in the hospital after being grazed with a bullet, Peyton shows up at her house, and packs her things and heads to the airport to move back to LA. Jamie gets word on his mom, but doesn't go to the hospital after he gets word that she will be okay. Matt starts to worry if Lily is starting to doubt returning to school.

In episode 20, _**Where Would We Be Now?**_, The gang sits around a table in the local pizza parlor near the school, and enjoy a night out together, and even get hooked up with some alcohol from the restaurant. But when Matt brings up the subject on what life would be like if Sophia lived and Matt and Chloe stilled moved back to town. In an episode that is "What If.." Would Jamie still be with Sophia or fall for Chloe and marry her? Would Lily and Michael still of had a baby? Could the gangs life changed drastically, or would it have stilled ended up the same. At episodes end, Bridget sees everyone at the pizza place and sits down with them and enjoy the rest of their night together. – core group centric

In episode 21, _**A Quiet Night At Home**_, Chloe and Jamie drive up to New York to watch Jamie's new cousins while Brooke and Lucas go on a romantic date. Karen and Andy enjoy a quiet night at home. Lily, Matt, and Keith spend some bonding time together. Peyton, Ellie, Jake, and Jenny start their life as a family together in LA. Nathan and Haley go out for a walk on the beach with baby Lauren. While watching the twins Chloe and Jamie start thinking about their future and having children.

In episode 22, _**I Hate that I Love You! (Series Finale pt. 1)**_, In the opening two-part series finale, its 5 months later and things have changed. Matt and Lily have broken up, but remain good friends, Chloe has gotten a scholarship to Princeton and it has put a strain on her marriage to Jamie. Lauren is up and walking and talking, looks like there is another Scott in the world to cause more trouble. Lily has signed over custody of Keith to Karen and Andy, after realizing that she can't do College and raise a child at the same time. Bridget is back in the picture and has a new boyfriend, Austin, that we meet in this episode. Nathan and Haley are still the same and struggling with a 18 month-old. At episodes end, Chloe arrives back to Tree Hill and meets Jamie at the airport, later they head out to dinner where Matt and Lily join them, along with Bridget and Austin.

in episode 23, _**…And Our Ever After Came (Series Finale pt. 2)**_, In the Conclusion to the two-part Series Finale It's the day before everyone has to go back to College after their three day weekend at home, but decisions will be made, and everything will change. While hanging out at Tric for their last night together, Jamie and Chloe wonder if their marriage will work, but Jamie shocks Chloe by telling her he is going to Princeton with her when she leaves. Bridget and Austin seem to be on good terms, and can Matt and Lily really deny their attraction to each other? Nathan and Haley have Karen and Andy baby-sit Lauren, so they can head to Tric and watch Good Charlotte perform. Lucas and Brooke are now settled into a house and have been given Nino, as a gift from Jamie. Jake and Peyton still live in LA and are happy together, and both have become friends with Adam, Ellie and Jenny bond and are really close to each other. Back in Tree Hill the gang leaves Tric and heads to the High School parking lot, to look and see how far they have come, they mingle a little and joke around and then part ways. At episodes end Jamie and Chloe say their goodbyes to Nathan and Haley, and Lauren, and head to the airport, Matt and Lily wake up in bed next to each other and a clip of their hot passionate night together is shown. Bridget and Austin are back at school and in class, Matt and Lily visit Karen and Andy and then head out to school, but not before Matt proposes to Lily and she says yes, Nathan and Haley play with Lauren out at the pool, Lucas and Brooke wake up in bed together. Jamie and Chloe arrive at Princeton, and a montage of scenes begins from past seasons, and the series ends, after 149 episodes.


End file.
